For the Love of Nessie
by Unobia
Summary: Who wants to know what happens after the twilight saga finishes? 7 years on and Nessie has started to see life is not as simple as it seems. (new character: Luke) Hey guys, this is never finished so plz follow so you know when updates are available! Do u like the cover I drew it myself. This story has new characters, vampires, shifters of many kinds and works like the twilights.
1. Chapter 1

It's a funny thing, love. You don't really have an idea of what it is until you fall for someone. It sounds just like what the werewolves do, imprinting on someone. You just met that person and boom! It's not like you'll be letting go any time soon. I don't really get love, even though I've been imprinted on, but I'm only seven years old so, well, hey, I guess no-one knows what love really is at that age. By the way I'm not some kid writing a little love story about a princess and Mr. Charming, I'm a fully grown woman, I prefer teenager, stuck at the physical age of 16 for eternity.

Really, it's not that bad, I just kind of age but I don't grow old, I think it's awesome, never growing old. It's not like my family will die or anything, I mean, if your reading this, my mum probably told you all about the Cullens and Quilleutes, and how I was almost destroyed. If you do go ahead and skip this chapter, my life is hardly worth reading about (if you do please don't complain when you hadn't a clue what in on about, my life story will only take one paragraph to write).

So, my mum was a human in love with a vampire (dad). They went on a honeymoon and I popped up behind the garden gooseberry bush. Uh oh everybody thinks I'm a kid that got bitten, Jacob imprints on me and will never let me out of his sight again. I took seven years to become a fully grown hybrid (don't forget mum's a vampire by now) and my favourite food (that I'm aloud to eat) is steak, raw. You didn't really need to know the last part but if I come knocking it might save your life.

Anyway that's the back story, let's get on with life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, you know this is pointless, what is school going to be able to teach an extremely intelligent girl like me, even the specialist classes won't teach stuff that I don't already know." I moaned all the way (which wasn't long thanks to dad's manic driving).

"Honey we've spoken about this, you need to help keep our cover if you want to stay near Jacob." Was his blunt reply.

"You don't need to treat me like a seven year old."

"You are a seven year old."

"Dammit Dad!"

"Language, Nessie."

"How is Dammit language?"

"Don't forget I am from a time when manners mattered, and you, as my daughter, need to live up to my standards."

"I'm not a kid."

"Quite the contrary."

I sighed. Dad always knew what to say when it came to debate and he never dropped his ground until proven wrong. It was such a pain!

We were turning into the school gates and once parked, perfectly (right on the spot where dad saved mum's life, the first time), I got out of the passenger side.

"Love you Honey."

"Bye dad (sigh)." I walked up to the main building; people stopped and stared the whole way. Even inside I was watched, there was no privacy in this place!

"Hello, you must be Renesmee Cullen, here's your timetable for the week, would you like a tour?" Said the pink secretary.

"No thanks, mum told-... mum took me to the open evening a few weeks ago, I know my way well enough." If I'd said 'mum told me the way round and I can remember every word cos I'm a vampire and mum is really Bella from seven years ago not Esmee' I would have been screwed.

"That's great, so first you have English Literature. I'd like you to come back after lunch with your teachers signatures to say you've been to the lesson..." blah blah blah and all that first day stuff. I noticed she was wearing an extremely short dress for someone her age (maybe 50), hot pink lipstick and way too much purple eye shadow. She'd also tried to pull off a pair of nine inch heels and that really hadn't worked: she was wobbling away and slipping about before I could take a proper look at her hair. (She was obviously single)

I was walking to class when a zombie walked up to me.

"Hey, name's Eve," said the goth. She was wearing high buckled boots, short black skater skirt, black tights with skulls all over, a black camisole with a see-through overthrow covered with (again) skulls. "You going to English lit?" A nod from me. "In that case, you wanna come sit over by me, I'm all alone in my corner. -By the way, you don't really have much choice, is either me or Mr freak at the front. Sometimes, people say his eyes turn red!-"

"I'll see." Was all I could say to that.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked through the doors into the blue walled, dimly lit English lit classroom silence fell. I was a few minutes early so they only started cos' I was the new girl. Eve hadn't turned up yet so I was on my own in the corner.

The professor hurried in four minutes late, set up the projector and handed out a sheet of paper to each person. I later learned that Prof. English (what an ironic name!) was famous for never teaching anything. He would hand out a quiz about last lesion or the homework or some work from months ago and then just fill in the time making people read the next book (meant less to read for homework!).

When he reached lonely old me in the corner at the back he looked at me quizzically and then said "Oh yes, Renesmee Cullen. Why are you sitting at the back? I'm sure Mr. O'Connor would like some company nearer the front; you'll be able to hear (not that there was anything to hear) and see (nothing to see here folks) better."

I got up and went to sit next to 'Mr Freak O'Connor' and had a quick glance. He was facing the other way but he was wearing a red hoodie with a pair of jeans and some really sporty looking trainers. His hair was a goldy-blond and it was in a sort of scruffy couldn't-care-less style. When he turned to look at the front I saw his face. He looked like an angel, like my family did, and his eyes were red, just like Eve had said. Less red and more dark crimson actually. Rather than creeping me out it made him look even hotter. I never thought I'd be able to identify a 'hot' guy but there he was. Smokin' away.

"You may start the quiz." Called Prof. English and I heard everyone turn over their paper and get down to work. "By the way, if you finish quickly you can leave early. Tonight's read will be 'THE TIGER'. I can't remember who it's by bit is the one that starts 'tiger, tiger burning bright'. You should find it online if you don't have a copy: it's very well known."

I turned over my paper. The quiz was half a page (just half a page!) Everyone was going to be out so quickly they'd have most of the hour lesson left to chat or go about their lives. The quiz title was 'first day back- Winnie the pooh. Mum had read me that a few times, and being a human-vamp hybrid have me a memory that never forgot.

Q1. What was Pooh's best friend (what animal)?

Most people were already struggling. Obviously the answer was pig, or piglet just to be sure.

Q2- what was his name?

That was easy. The writer had been so creative. He'd called the piglet Piglet.

Q3-What was the large kangaroo called?

Still creative- Kanga

Q4-Her joey's name?

Roo. Kanga and Roo.

Q5- What is Pooh's favourite food?

That's the one thing people might remember. Honey. Bears like honey.

I took my paper to the desk and people looked at me as if I was a baby geek. An awesome baby geek. But if baby geeks where the ones actually allowed to skip lessons then ha, in your little pimply faces. Prof. English glanced at my answers and nodded with a 'remarkable' face on. "You can go now if you wish."

"Sir I need you to sign my attendance card."

"Oh yes, there we go. See you next lesson."

And as I gathered my things together, Mr Freak O'Connor handed in his paper and grabbed his backpack. As I started to walk out he hurried after me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied, not knowing what to say to the hot guy I could not flirt with because I was destined to be with Jacob. Forever.

"I'm Luke. You're the new girl, Renesmee, right?" I nodded. "I need to talk to you round the back." I would have said OK but following him seemed easier. Why can't I talk?!

We were standing outside the car park, where none wanted to go during the day because it was so shaded and cold. (Being half vamp I couldn't feel it.)

"I'm like you." He said. How did that work? Was he adopted? "I'm one of your kind," he tried. I still didn't get it and it must have shown on my face because he then said "Let me show you."


	5. Chapter 5

He walked out into the sun and turned around to face me. He beckoned to me to follow him so I walked out but with hood up, like him. Oh my God oh my God oh my God totally hot guy standing really close to me. He came so close I was almost sure I could feel him breathing out. He sighed and put his hood down. I looked up at his face (he was just a bit taller than me, which made him even hotter!).

He looked into my eyes. His whole face was glittering in the light. Not like sun reflection but like vampire shining. His face and hands looked like they were covered with diamonds, like I do, or the rest of my family.

I can't believe I didn't notice before now. With the red eyes there should have been some recognition, with the fact that he was cold and hard,I should have got it straight away. The diamond skin just made it click.

With all that thinking I hadn't noticed him getting closer, or the fact that I was also leaning in. In the next half second, without realising what I was doing, I felt him gently put his lips to mine. I then realised I was kissing him back. My lips parted and at first it was gentle, but then it got stronger, with passion. I didn't ever want it to stop, it was just perfect.

No you can't do this. Bad Nessie! You're going to be with Jacob, not Luke.

But why? I don't have to do anything I don't want to. Imprinting doesn't mean love at first sight, I'm just the most important person in his world. And anyway, he said he'd be happy for me if I chose someone else. And this will totally last forever.

I was starting to imagine my wedding day, but not with Jacob, with Luke. Of course Jacob would be my best man, I'm sure Luke would understand.

Then it stopped. He was standing there, looking at me with adoration, I stared right into his red eyes, he looked like he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. I leaned in again, but he put his finger to my lips and stopped me. "We've still got the rest of the day to worry about. I'll see you later, OK?" He said. With that he turned and walked away, hood up.

There was someone standing on the corner, watching the whole thing. I was worried about our sparkly faces at first but then I saw who it was. They'd seen me kiss him, want him. They turned and walked away, with a look of great pain.

Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. That wasn't a great idea.

Jacob had said he'd be happy for me but he'd looked so upset. I need to talk to him at some point, to get things straight. I love Jacob, but more as a big brother than a boyfriend. Luke though, oh my God. I don't see how I can turn him down now. I'll talk to mum, she went through almost exactly this, and she knows Jacob.

"Mum, you know when you loved dad and Jacob? Was there ever a point when you loved Jacob Moore than dad or the other way round, but you didn't want to not love the other one?" I hadn't thought this through. Never mind, go with the flow, just go with the flow.

"Well there was the time I made Jacob kiss me to stop him running of and dying. Does that count?" Was her reply. If never thought she had ordered Jacob to kids her but I did know about the first time. He'd been guarding her and he just kiss her. She got really cross cos she wanted dad, so she punched him. He was an immortal by then, so she broke her hand. Dad banned him from kissing her, or he'd kill him, and ignore the treaty. But he could kiss her if she asked. Dad said exactly what Jacob had said to me, that he'd be happy for her if she chose Jacob.

And yet Jacob's upset.

"Why are you asking?"

"Um, I'm not absolutely sure I want to be with Jacob when I'm older."

"You're old enough now, and you know he said he just wants you to have what makes you happy. Did you find a hoodie at school today?" She said, teasing.

"Um, well, maybe." Busted. Mum raised her eyebrows. "Ok, fine, Jacob saw me kissing Luke."

"Love at first sight? Who's Luke?"

"He's, well, he's a..." I tried to find the words.

"He's not another wolf if he? Did he imprinting on you?" She looked confused now.

"No he's not a wolf. He's one of us." I bit my lip.

"Is he hunting round here? The wolves could get him." Was her instant response.

"No he knows about that, and the hunting thing. But if he's at school I think he's staying for a while."

"Invite him round here after school so your dad can meet him. Keep your ability closed, he might be in with the volturi." Dad can see people's intentions. But I guess you know that.


	7. Chapter 7

This bit was going to be difficult. I mean, Jacob had run off yesterday, and he'd been upset. So, yeah.

Mum drove her big red truck down to La Push, where I was going to attempt to talk to Jacob.

The old trick had seen better days, and dad tried, and failed, to replace it with something faster and flashier, but mum had fallen in love with her truck. Sure, dad had secretly replaced the engine (well, he got me to. I have all the engineering skills cos I spend the most time with Jacob) and have it a paint job, but it was still the same old clunky truck.

"Good luck, Honey." Mum sighed as I got out. Billy was standing at the front door waiting, and he was out of his wheelchair.

"Hey, Billy." I said as I walked up. "Is Jacob around?"

"No, he's just coming back from his patrol shift now so he'll be here in a minute. I would offer you tea but, you know." He was, as usual, wearing his stay-home-all-day clothes which consisted of a pair of jeans and a written out T-shirt.

"When did you get out of the chair?" I asked as he took me into the living room. "Oh and being me, I officially can drink human stuff. I just don't particularly like tea."

"Oh, ok then. Well, I busted out about a week ago, still stuck with crutches though, until I'm used to walking again."

"Hey dad. Um hey, Nessie." So Jacob was back then. Still wearing only shorts, and I know I've seen them loads before but his muscles, boy he's just gorgeous. Wait, wrong time, you like Luke, so shut up Mrs Black. But I thought the exact same thing before kissing Luke, and I only kissed him once.

"Jacob, can I talk to you privately?" As my nerves kicked in I felt myself trembling inside.

"My room?"

"Um, OK." As he led the way to his room, which was tiny, I couldn't help wondering what I was going to say. He sat down on his bed, which was the only place to sit, and I followed and say next to him. His room was only just large enough to fit a bed in one half, a wardrobe and small path in the other and everywhere, clothes just lying around. "Do you ever do your laundry?"

"I don't really have time for laundry, with the pack, and you, taking up all my time. If this is about that... guy, then don't worry. I knew this was going to happen at some point." I put my finger over his lips to stop him talking and he looked at me as if I was a dog who had just spoken. Although talking dogs weren't that rare around here, me sitting next to one right now.

"You know I still love you Jacob. I'll never stop loving you. I don't even know what happened earlier, it just... did."

"I know, I know. You know I just want you to be happy, right?"

"But I want you to be happy to. You looked so upset." This time it was his turn to stop me.

"It was just shock, that's all. And anyway, we have forever, right. He's only gonna be here for school, right?" Jacob looked like he was reassuring himself more than me.

"Well, I don't know about that." This was going to be a little awkward. Just a little.

"What, wait, what aren't you telling me?" Ok not a little. A lot.

"He's a vampire." Ok calm down. You didn't tell him you're a murderer or anything. Although, technically I am. I ended the lives of way to many cute little bunnies. They taste so good!

"Is that why you like him?" He looked upset again.

"I'm not sure I LIKE him as such. More like I think he's almost as hot as you."

"Since when did you think I'm hot. I'm not denying it but..." He shrugged with a knowing on his face.

"Since I knew what hot meant. Other than temperature." So since yesterday. But I didn't say that.

"Well I think I can definitely beat him." He was being cheeky now.

"Oh yeah? Can you prove it Wolfy?"

"I sure can Fangy." Oh God, cheesy nicknames time.

"Go on then." Oops. Really shouldn't have said that. I real realised then he was serious. He was going to prove it. I closed my eyes and say there, waiting. Then I felt his lips touch mine.


	8. Chapter 8

At first it was gentle, light. But then it grew stronger, and stronger. There was a hunger in me, not physically, but a hunger for this. I'd waited so long, knowing this would happen eventually. Now it had started, I never wanted it to stop.

"Jacob..." I tried to say in between breaths.

"Do you want me to stop? Cos it's whatever you want." He reminded me.

No, I thought, please don't stop. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" I was totally sure, but that wasn't the question.

"I am if you want me to be." He said.

"Never mind." This time I have back the passion he'd given me, I mean, we're both immortal, so we have forever to be done.

He pulled away to look at me. "Did I prove my point?"He asked as if nothing at all had happened.

"Uh huh." I couldn't talk properly. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout at him and get mad, but for what? Why did I feel like this, after the best time of my life so far? (so far. I know for certain that there will be more) It had all happened at once. I meet a new vampire. I kissed this new vampire. Jacob see us. Jacob says he understands. Jacob kisses me. All in the space of two days. I feel like mum must have done. Except that she had two years, and I had two days.

"I'm going to leave this other guy behind. If you have a problem with what we just did, just tell me, OK?" He seemed pretty certain he'd made a strong impression.

"Ok, what should I tell him tomorrow?" I had no idea how I was going to get through this, although it was starting to seen like a competition for the guys. For now though I was going to say Jacob was winning.

"Nothing. I'm going to hang around you and makes no bloodsuckers get in my way." Uh oh, so I was now under full protection. "Remember, I do what you want so don't tell me to do anything you'll regret."


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob took me home that evening, he said he wanted to talk to mum. It was briefly about Luke, but that was probably OK seeing as I'd already told her.

He walked me to the edge of the woods; there was no path. "Aren't we taking the car?" I asked him. At the time it seemed like a reasonable question, but as soon as I'd said it I felt pretty stupid.

"No, were taking the wolf-mobile. Wait here." He hoped of into the trees out of sight. I heard him phase and in about 10 seconds he was back. He gestured for me to hop on, so I did. He took off into the trees, running so fast he could almost keep up with a vampire. He stopped a mile from the Cullens' house and trotted further into the trees. He came back, human again, dressed. In just shorts. "Fancy a race?"

I usually beat him on short distance, and a mile wasn't that far. I'd probably be there in 40 seconds. "Back home? Mine I mean."

"I'm just gonna phase back. You've got a head start."

"See ya." I said as I took off into the woods. I knew he'd take time to phase, but even then I could win if I tried. So I tried, but only a little. Dodging trees from all over the place. When I reached the house, Jacob was leaning on the wall. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Fitness is everything." Was his reply. Not when you're stuck with being slim, fit and strong. But I left it at that. "There's a visitor."

I could smell it to. Different, it smelt of blood. There was no great best, so it had to be a vampire. It somehow smelt familiar. "Do you know who?"

"No, it's new. Shall we go and find out?" He seemed interested, but me, I'd met the volturi, and a load of other vampires with extreme dark sides. As he led me through the front door I heard the voice. Also familiar. Then I spotted him through the doorway to the living room. Luke, he was here, in the same house as Jacob, he was in MY house! "Jacob, it's through here." Now I was nervous.

"Well look who's back." Luke smiled at me as I walked through the door. "And who's this?" He meant Jacob. "He stinks of dog."

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Jacob snapped.

"I'm Luke, Nessie's boyfriend."

"Whoa," Jacob looked pretty worked up at that. "YOU kissing HER does not make you her boyfriend. I'M her boyfriend." He said matter-of-fact-ly.

"What makes you think that? You ever kissed her?" He seemed pretty confident.

"Could you boys settle this outside please. There's going to be breakages in a minute." Dad was home from work. He was into cars and worked down at the local garage where mum bought her truck.

"Sure. I'll just show Luke the way out." Said Jacob. No point trying to intervene when he was like this. He could be pretty stubborn. He walked into the garden with me right behind. Behind me was Luke.

"So, ever kissed her? I don't think you answered my question."

"He has actually Luke." I said quietly.

"Why did you let him do that? Come on, let's go Nessie." Luke started to leave then looked back. "Are you coming our what?"

"It's my house, why should I leave?" I definitely wasn't letting him get away with talking to Jacob like that. That was my job.

"You've got a point, dog breath should leave." Jacob looked right about ready to start throwing punches. "Ooh, bad dog. You shouldn't get angry with the alpha."

"I'll have you know that I'm the alpha round here, and I don't think you'll want to see me prove it." He closed his eyes to concentrate. He was talking to the rest of the pack. He opened his eyes and looked calmer.

"Anger problems? Maybe you need to prove it, let all that first out. Go on, Mr Alpha male." Luke was enjoying this. He came over to me and took my face in his. As he leaned in, Jacob was pushed to the limit. He didn't go and phase in the trees, out behind the house, he just leaped forward and exploded. Sports lying in topped she's on the ground, he pounced on Luke, sending him flying. He stood in front of me, growing and ready to attack of Luke came to close.

"Quite the loyal pooch I see." Luke was clearly shocked, but he was trying to hide it. "Is that it? Just because your a werewolf that makes you alpha?"

"No, he's literally alpha male." I said as the rest of the pack stalked in, growling and snarling. Even Sam's pack were now under Jacobs command. Sam had agreed because only he and one young wolf were left in a pack. Sam had come and had been put as Jacob's second, the beta.

"So who are you with then?" He seemed a lot less sure now.

"I'm with Jacob. I have been since I was born. Wolves imprint. They see a girl and that's it, no-one else gets a look in. All their time and devotion goes to make her happy, and they never love anyone more. Jacob imprinted on me. I chose to love him back."

"Well then. Have a nice life with your dogs then Renesmee Cullen." And with that he stormed off, never to be seen until the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please reader, review this story and tell me who you would like to see more of! I need people to tell me what they do and don't like about all this so I can do better in giving you what you want. I have a basic story plan and I'm not going spoilers. Except one: tell me if you would like to see a third contender. It's not part of my basic plan, but I need ideas for when the first**** is complete. Come on! 3 reviews isn't much. In fact, if reviewing is to much work, just follow the story! (You know you want to) I like constructive criticism more than just 'good book'.**

That evening Jacob took me up to my parent's cottage, in the depths of the woods. I opened the door to let us in. As soon as the door closed, he swept me up into his arms and have me a long passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you've finally let me love you." He looked so happy just gazing into my eyes. I'd never properly looked at his face before. His eyes were a rich, deep, loving brown. His face pointed, and his lips thin and ever smiling.

"I've always let you love me." I said, almost in a whisper.

"Not like this." He said, and kissed me again. Slow and gentle and it felt like it lasted for ever. I can't believe I'd never wanted anyone to see me this way, as a lover, not a girl. "You've only ever let me love you as a girl, never as a woman."

"I've always loved you as a boy, but now I can see you as a man." I signed and stared into the deep pools of joy that were his eyes. "I love you Jake." I said and kissed him. Just a short, light ending piece.

"You need to sleep. Don't collapse while I'm holding you." He was trying to joke but he'd ruined the moment. Boys could be so dumbass sometimes. "Seriously Nessie."

"I want to collapse here, I never want you to leave..." with that I snuggled against him with my arms around his neck, and vampire strength was hard to beat.

And yet as he carried me up the stairs and say on my bed, he let go of me, so I just say on his lap and didn't let go. "If you don't let go I'll have to sleep in your bed with you, and when you're mother walks in to get you up, what will she think of that?" I was lying in my bed, fully clothed, clasp moved from Jacob's neck to the nearest teddy. Who just happened to be the one I've had since birth. (I know it sounds babyish but please consider I'm only seven. And guys that love you think it's cute.) "Must remember your severe dislike of the mention of the S word." He teased.

"What S word?" Maybe I wanted him in my bed tonight.

"The one that means..." then he paused and put his lipsto my ear. "Making love."

"Ew, Jacob. Get out of my room." I got up and walked over to the drawers and took out my PJs. "I still get human time, even if I'm only half." That would probably take me a good hour setting as I was in such a good mood.

"I'm leaving. I can't believe I got you to order me out. It seems seducing beautiful girls is the way to get them to go to sleep."

If he'd said go to bed it would have sounded even more WRONG.

"I need to change." I wanted my pyjamas in front of him.

"Maybe I'll stick around and watch." He said on his way out. "Good night my sweet." He closed the door.

"Right back at ya dog breath." I spotted after him.

"I heard that." He shouted back. That's kinda the point.

After only half an hour of human time, washing mud of my face (no makeup, I'm just to perfect) and taking a shower. Then changing and settling down to try and sleep. I'm a terrible sleeper. According to my parents, I once sleep-walked all the way to uncle Emmett and Rose's room, in the middle of something they were doing. I wonder... I know that's what most of our family does at night, they don't sleep after all.

I could imagine that as Jake and I, together and perfect in so many ways. He's never agree though. At least not for another couple of years. If ask, but he'd say I was to young.

Then I remembered Luke. How was he going to take all this. Not well obviously. Why did this have to be so hard? The first day I've ever properly been in love and I'm facing the life mum had always described. Just at a much faster rate. Mum chose vampire, her heart was there all along. But me, I'm a wolf girl. At least I think so.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks loads to thegoatsoftruthorotherareeatinggrass, scar, Ella and bunnysomething for my reviews! As asked, here is more! Sorry I can't update every day, sometimes I might take over a week. But when I do that's because I have been working very very hard to keep you readers happy! ;)**

"Wakey, Wakey, sleepy head." Mum was crouching by my bed waiting for me to get up. Sleep is just too good though. Why would anyone want to get up? "Jacob's waiting to take you to school." Aah, that's why...

"Getting up." I mumbled into my pillow.

"I hope so." Called dad. He was just leaving to go to work. "See you later Honey." I heard the door click shut and dad drove away in his fancy silver Volvo (please tell me if I'm wrong).

Mum left me alone in my room. I got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans, ripped at the knee, a tight stripy t-shirt and my favourite throw over. It was mostly grey, with a plain white semi circle at the top (the moon) and black wolf's head, howling. It reminded me of Jacob, because he bought it for me.

I ran down the stairs and threw together a bowl of cereal. I wolfed it down (no pun intended) and put the bowl to wash up. I grabbed my school bag, realised I had forgotten about my maths homework. I grabbed my book and at vampire speed, filled in the answers. I put the book in my bag, opened the door, called "Bye mum." and closed the door behind me. Jacob was standing there, waiting.

"Ready for school then?" He had a backpack that was half empty and covered with hand carved keyrings he'd done himself. I noticed a small wolf one, just like on mum's bracelet.

"This is just like mum's." It really was, It went right down to the slightest detail.

"I made them identical so she would always be with me. Even though I imprinted on you, I still love her. It's hard to let go." He seemed quite sad. It must have been hard always knowing she'd chosen your enemy. Even though you never gave up, and you'd almost been there. Even though the enemy had just her the most, she still took him back.

"Are you glad they're together? Ignore the fact that I come into this." He was obviously going to say he was because I came along.

"I would have always preferred it she'd let me love her. She only realised how much she loved me once she was engaged. Bad timing, it could have been my ring on her finger. You know you'll always be the one for me though, right?" He added as an afterthought. We always told each each other everything.

I had to try to take his mind off it, he looked so sad. I knew he still didn't like how mum was a vampire now. "Are you even planning to go to lessons? You have hardly anything in that bag."

"Well we could skip the whole day and go to the beach." He looked serious.

"It's the second day, you know, good impressions?" I was not missing a full day of idiots humiliating themselves for a day of making out on the beach. Although it was tempting. Very tempting.

"How about I run you to school and we stop in the woods near the science block?" He'd cheered up now. He looked eager to run. It was strange, how much happiness that gave him.

"Nessie." Luke was coming and Jacob was still right next to me.

He'll be fine, you can give him a vision out just straight tackle him.

"Luke. You OK?" I was aiming for 'normal friendly conversation'.

"Other than a stench that gives me a headache, yeah I'm good. I was coming to see if you were doing OK. Dog breath seems pretty vicious." 'Normal friendly conversation' was so not happening with these two within 10 kilometres of each other.

"Well, with JACOB around I'm a lot better than I would be without. I've got my mum's clumsy gene." Not true. I was extremely well coordinated. Although my vampire DNA was probably just covering that up.

"Better than you would be with me?" He challenged.

"I'm better than you ever were." Jacob stepped in. He looked down on Luke, and had way more muscle. People were watching.

"You sure? You gonna prove it? Last time you 'proved it' you did puppy eyes with your puppy friends. Can you do any better this time?" Luke obviously didn't care about exposing Jacob to our classmates.

"Are you trying to use pathetic, baby boy, brainless insults on me?" He emphasized every word, especially pathetic. He was quite good at this.

Jacob was getting wound up. I put my hand on his bare shoulder and sent him a quick flash vision.

_Jacob phased right there, in front of about a hundred school kids. They ran, screaming_.

He looked me in the eye and seemed to have got the message.

"Are you two telepathic or something? I can't hear what your saying!" Luke just shut up OK, you're not helping. "Sorry what?" Shut UP. "Pardon?"

"Luke just shut up. If you want me to love you then stop giving me reasons to hate you." I finally snapped.

"Who says I want you to love me? I'm just here to get payback. Thanks to him, you'll never love me, so I gave up. This isn't about love, it's about revenge. Although you wouldn't understand that." Walk away Nessie. Don't snap his neck. Not a good idea. At least not here. Jacob might later. Yeah, live now, snap necks later.

"Jacob, we're leaving." I sent him another vision, so I could get my head straight.

_I showed him and Luke facing either off, Jacob phases, then a big fight. Then Luke's head rolling across the floor._


	12. Chapter 12

**Eek! Already chap 12! I've got a fatal plan with lots of drama, love and memories. How u enjoy! Sorry if these long enough, my last one was the longest yet. This is a bit shorter, but I've updated quite quickly. Here we go!**

Throughout the whole of English lit, Luke was silent and didn't talk at all. When the bell rang, he rushed straight out. Mr English called him back and asked him to stay back. Everyone else left, and as I left, I saw Luke watching me.

He'd said he'd given up, but he hasn't stopped loving. I'm not the kind of person who just switches guys every time I see one, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about how if been earlier. Even though it wasn't me during insults at him, I still felt guilty. When he was let out, I have him a look and beckoned for him to follow. We went out to the back where I'd kissed him. I could sense Jacob listening in around the corner, but only because I knew what to look for.

"Luke, I'm sorry about earlier, OK? Jacob can be very...protective, and I wasn't exactly helping."

"Just decide who you're with, and leave it at that. Seriously Renesmee, I'm not gonna hang around waiting for you." He started to walk away, so I stopped him.

"Luke, stop. If we can't be real friends, then can we at least be allies. The wolves will hunt any vampire outside the treaty which keeps them from hunting us. Could you at least just stick with our family while you're in the wolves' area?" I tried my hardest, but to no gain.

"I can take care of my self. And hey, dog breath. Why don't you come out and show yourself, quit hiding like a puppy." Do he had noticed. Jacob came round the corner and came to face of Luke. He looked ready to sent Luke's head rolling. I put my hand to his bare shoulder and sent him another vision.

_Stop._

He looked at me, clearly confused.

"If I get attacked by your pack of pups, I hope you wouldn't mind if I put a couple out of their misery on my way out would you?" With that he walked away. Then he called to Jacob. "I'm going to finish this, dog breath."

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed and walked with Jacob to biology, the last class of the day. We sat next to each other, and got the work done in a flash. We had to work together to complete a written paper. Jacob was listening to me explaining each part for the remaining 53 minutes of the lesson, he didn't know what the nucleus of a cell was. I mean, you learn that when your leaving primary school.

When we left class, he took me back into the forest where we'd arrived this morning. I jumped on to his back (he'd already phased by the way) and we started the short run home. About half a mile away from the rest of the family's home, I smelt human blood. I had to investigate. Jacob held on to me, just in case, and I didn't struggle. I knew it was best.

The smell was coming from a body, a girl from my Englosh lit class I think. She had bite marks all over her arms and the most prominent one was in her neck. "He did this. I can smell him." Jacob was back to human form, looking around, agitated.

Then a voice came from in the trees. "Him? I have a name dog breath. Even I call you by one. Don't make such a fuss over this one girl. She could have been someone you love. Charlie, maybe."

"How do you know about Charlie?" I demanded. If never told him.

"Your mother was giving me her life story and being me, I couldn't help but remember details like names and addresses. I won't hurt Charlie, he means to much to you. I wouldn't want to give reasons for dog breath to get any closer to you. I'm here hunting to live, to stay alive. We all have to, right?" He was just daring Jacob to thrash out. Jacob was causing the pack again. But no-one turned up. They were probably in the shadows.

"You bite anyone here and you're messing with your life allowance." Jacob was getting angry again.

_Stop. Calm down._

"I was thinking about leaving for a short while, to make some new friends." Luke was walking around us in circles, always looking at the body.

"He's running away. And he called me a puppy." Jacob sneered.

"Oh trust me dog breath. I'll be back."


	13. Chapter 13

As we walked in, dad was sitting on the couch waiting for us. "Have you seen the news lately?"

"No, why?" Dad never watched TV. It must be something fairly important for him to bother.

"Watch." He never looked away from the screen.

"...The body was found on the edge of the road. It seems undamaged other than a curved mark, which looked like it was created by teeth. The girl seems to have bled to death from this 'bite' wound in her neck..." The screen showed the girl we'd found in the forest, her name was Lucy. She'd gone missing after school and her parents had reported it to Charlie. Luke must have moved the body to where someone would find it. The image changed to a mark, just like the one on mum's hand, arms, legs and neck. She'd been bitten by James, an evil vampire who wanted to kill her, and dad, when he was trying to save her. A vampire killing, with proof, had been shown to people all over the state. This was going to have consequences.

Alice was sitting next to dad on the sofa, and she looked pretty worried. Then, suddenly she gasped and must have had a vision. "Aro's coming."

"Alice, do know why?" Dad was not letting that lot near me. I knew that much.

"He knows about the girl. But he doesn't think it was one of us. That news report can't be linked to our kind. He can't risk it happening again." He was going to kill whoever did it. It could be a set up, but that was unlikely. They would never let that much proof get publicised, let alone command it.

"When." Jacob now. He needed to worry about his pack. They would kill Luke themselves for who he was, but the volturi would never let them kill a vampire. Even one they were going to deal with themselves.

"They'll be here tomorrow. Aro, Caias and Demetri, Jane and Alec." Alice was confused. She didn't know who they were coming for, but she did know it wasn't us.

"Luke." I was still in shock.

"Who?" Asked Alice. Oh yeah. She wasn't there when Luke came. She, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had gone hunting.

"Luke, I need to warn him." I snapped out of my dazeand at value speed, I sprinted out of the door and into the woods. Somehow I knew he would be there, somewhere. He's been listening to mum's life story, hadn't he? He might have gone to investigate her favourite places.

I'd just jumped over the river when Jacob cought up with me. He got in my way and put his string hand on my shoulders. "You know there's nothing you can do. What's done is done, and the volturi won't let it go. Please, just stay." He pleaded. He was right, there was nothing I could do to help. If I warned him, he'd just try and fight them, which was not a good idea.

Jacob didn't take me back. Instead, he walked with my hand in his, into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked deeper in.

"You'll see." Unlike mum, I love surprises. The best ones were from Jacob. He did awesome surprises. He walked me into an open clearing, small and circular. The ground was lush green grass and beautiful, tiny flowers. The sun was seeping through the leaves overhead, and the whole area was just bright in every way. "Like it?"

"It's beautiful, why did you bring me here?" I was pretty confused. I knew it wasn't just for the view.

In answer, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Because it skin was going, I could send him a vision.

Jacob was kissing me, strong and fierce. We are in my room. We went to the bed, I lay down and it got more intense. Jacob reached for the buttons of my top.

Jacob pulled away so suddenly, it took a second for me to adjust back to real life. "Nessie, it's only day 2. Not yet, we have forever." He looked at me, trying to figure me out.

Whenever I touch someone, they can see what I'm thinking. I can try and hide it, but with Jacob I didn't bother. He put his hand to my face, and stroked his fingers down my jaw, to my lips. They stayed there for a second, but I moved them and kissed him again. I wanted him, I know we'd only been officially together for two days, but that didn't stop me wanting to go faster. He, though, wanted to take it slowly. A team goes only as far as its slowest runner.

This time the kids held want and passion, desire and heat. His hand held my head, while the other moved around my back, pressing me to him. I held his hair in one hand and the other caressed his neck. This was a kiss. This beat Luke's random behaviour, and Jacob's proof. And to be fair, Jacob had had three practices to get to this. Boy was he good. This was how I wanted it to happen, but Jacob would say no. But this time, it didn't matter to much, this was to good to stop. Which is why I will kill the intruder.

"Are you sure this should be seen publicly?" Said a voice from right behind me.

"Luke, just to say, your gonna die tomorrow." Jacob put his arms around me protectively. I spin round to look like in the eye.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"I'm checking if you're single yet." He said casually.

"Well I'm taken, very much taken." I shot at him.

"I guess I'll have to sort that out for you then." He said and lined straight for Jacob. In the split second he was in the air, Jacob phased.

It was like who went down. Jacob had his huge front paws pinning Luke's shoulders to the floor. He was snarling and if Luke tried to move, snapping.

"Luke, did you just try to kill Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"It's the only way you'll love me more. He said just as quietly.

"I will NEVER love you now." I growled at him. I put my hand on Jacob's neck and sent him a flash image of the courage where I live. With that, I ran straight home.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry about all my mistakes. My kindle autocorrect says stuff like kids when I mean kiss, and I will now quote a couple of mistakes and what I meant to say last chapter. **_

_**At value speed= at vampire speed**_

_**Put his string hand on my shoulders= put his hands on my shoulders**_

_**Because it skin was going= because our skin was touching**_

_**It was like who went down= it was Luke who went down**_

_**I promise to proof read my next chapter before publishing. I hope I get into the habit!**_

* * *

I didn't bother with the door. I just jumped straight through the open window of my room, and landed smoothly on the floor. Only then did I let myself collapse in my bed in shock. I kissed that guy yesterday, and now he tries to kill my boyfriend. How on planet Earth does that work?

Jacob. If left him there, alone. With a revenge seeking vampire. Not good. It looked like Jacob had it under control. But still. If he didn't come in the next 5 minutes, I would send Emmett out to find him. If that...that...monster had killed Jacob, I would personally rip his arrogant, deluded, witty head off and burn his corpse. In fact, why not do that anyway? The volturi wouldn't mind as long as it wasn't suspicious.

It was then that Jacob jumped through the window, he phased back and picked up some sports on the way. (We always keep a couple at home in case any of our wolfy friends get grumpy and rip them up.) I ran over and wrapped my arms around him.

He stood there for a second, shocked, but then he hugged me back.

"You're OK." I sighed, relieved. And relaxed a bit.

"Yep, only just though. Turns out he's a newborn, strong as hell. Nearly crushed me. I phased back so he was gripping empty air, phased again, and jumped at him from behind. It was pretty cool." He looked quite pleased with himself. I couldn't say my next question aloud, so I put my hand to his cheek and showed him.

_Luke was lying dead, his body wrapped in flames. _

"No, he's still alive, I don't think I hurt him, just his pride. I know you don't really want him dead, and I'm not one to murder. Any more." He used to kill any red eyed vamps who came into the area. Now none came anyway, but if they did, the wolves waited until they actually bit someone, so basically Jacob could have killed Luke right then, but by it turned out I had priority over safety. Yay.

"I do want him dead. He tried to kill you so I would love him. Why would anyone do that?! He's a murderer, and he has a death sentence. I really hope he has a death wish." I was angry now. I broke out of Jacob's arms and walked over to the window to close it. "You'd never leave me right? Even if I chose someone else, you'd always be there, you'd never give up?" I knew he wouldn't ever give up on me, but I had to be sure.

"Why, is there another one?" He sounded surprised. "Of course I would, but-" I stopped him there and shook my head.

"No, I'd never do that." I wouldn't, at least not after Luke. "I'm always yours, forever, because we have forever, right?" I think wolves are immortal. At least, none of them have aged since my earliest memories.

"Good, because I'm yours forever, I imprinted, remember? Or haven't I made it obvious enough?" He said and leaned in to kiss me.

"Not yet." I mumbled before a reached his lips. When I did there was real passion. Still kissing me, he led me towards the bed. Oh my God the bed! He sat down, picked me up and put me on his lap. Still kissing, I wriggled closer so my body was pressed right up against his torso. His hands went under my arms and pulled my shoulders closer. I dropped my arms loosely round his neck, and as I felt his heat I pulled him closer. He put me on the bed next to him but never did my mouth leave his, he sat further on the bed and lay back. I followed suit and sat on his stomach, knees either side. My hands held me up, they pressed the bed on either side of his neck. The kiss became fiercer, and he rolled us both over so he was on all fours over me. I started thinking some pretty inappropriate things just then, and forgot Jacob could see what I thought when I was touching him.

His eyes were closed when he pulled back, but he only went an inch or two. Just enough to say. "Please don't ruin it now, Nessie. I'll go right up to the edge but not over the cliff." He kissed me again, although it has lost some of its intensity.

"Jacob..."

"No, Nessie. Not yet." With that he rolled over and lay down next to me. "I promise, if you want to, we will. But not right now. Your dad would kill me. Give it a month or two, then we'll consider it."

"Please don't leave."

"I'll stay with you, but nothing overly romantic." He was getting back to his jokey normal self now. "What do I do when your dad walks in?"

"What will you do, May I ask?" Dad had walked right through the door without me even noticing. I hated it when he did that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been on a boat in France with limited Wi-Fi. Warning, when school starts again, I'll be limited as well, but I'll try and make the wait with it with a long chapter. **

**Did I keep my promise? That's going to happen every chapter now, sorry guys! I promise to check properly!**

"Dad what are you doing in my room?" Just by being my dad he got a free pass to walk in on me. Great.

"What is he doing in your bed?" Dad wasn't angry, at least. And he could tell that we hadn't done anything just from reading our thoughts. "Watch it. I still don't like you." Dad walked out, he'd never really liked Jacob. They were born enemies, and only I kept them from officially, outright hating each other.

"It's him, isn't it? You're only saying no because he'd kill you. He may be evil, but he's not that evil. He wouldn't hurt me, or mum, like that." I knew it was true, and I would convince Jake it was ok to do what he wanted.

"Yeah, well, he can't be this protective for much longer, you're a grown woman." Jacob was doing his 'I'm being serious, not' faces.

"And I can decide for myself so ignore his death threats." I was facing the closed window, with Jacob smuggled up to my back. This is the best way to fall asleep...

"Nessie...wakey wakey...come on, up you get." Ugh.

"Go away dad." I rolled over under the cover and came face to face with Jacob.

"I may just be old enough to be your dad, but I prefer boyfriend." He was smiling at me. Oh God, he was in my bed. But I was fully clothed. And he has his shorts on. Weird.

"Why do we have to get up?" I remembered yesterday night, and how nothing big happened. Shame.

"Execution of killer vampire this afternoon. Don't want to come? It's already 11:00, you'd better get up soon if you want breakfast AND lunch before he gets the chop." I really wasn't bothered about witnessing Luke's execution, as long as it happened.

"Fine, but first I need girl time." Which involved washing, changing, brushing teeth, checking perfect features in mirror and a short time talking to my reflection. So I'd be out in about 5 minutes.

Downstairs, Jacob and dad were talking quietly about something. I had a very big idea on what it was about, but I was a fully matured woman, so why was he making such a fuss?

"Oh, Nessie, as its Saturday, do you want to go to the execution?" That sounded sick, in a bad way. But I still wanted to go. I would see that traitor's head burnt before I was satisfied.

"I'm coming." Jacob walked me out of the door, and on the way out I took a look back at my dad. He was standing there waiting us go. He was frowning, which was weird.

Jacob phased and together we ran to the Big Field. I entered the large clearing and stopped dead. On the centre rock, Luke was sitting facing the other way. The rest of my family arrived behind me.

"Family shield." Said mum as we started to feel her shield ability saying to protect us. "Should I cover Luke as well?"

"No. He tried to kill Jacob." I wanted so badly to see Luke at Jane's mercy, writhing in agony on the floor.

"Haven't we all?" Not funny Emmett.

"Still here." Jacob agreed then.

"They're coming." Alice looked dazed, just like after a vision. "Now."

I could see, about a quarter of the way round from us, Aro, Jane and Alec stepped into the field, followed by another dozen all in black. Luke stood up and turned to face them. Just like that, he dropped down on the stone, subject to Jane's painful ability. I couldn't take this. I'd changed my mind. Just kill him quickly.

When the the mass of black reached him, they split so they surrounded him. I'd kissed that guy. What was I thinking, letting him die? I wasn't a monster, I was alive, so why shouldn't he be?

I sprinted to the rock and leapt into the centre of the circle.

"I thought you wanted me dead." Luke looked at me, surprised.

"Changed my mind. You'd better not make me regret this." I stood in between Luke and Aro, and put my hand out. Aro put his palm to mine as I sent him a vision.

_Please, please don't do this. Let me speak his defence._

"I do love your courage young Renesmee, and your ability baffles me. Let me see... you once loved this boy, then you wished him dead for attempting the murder of your dearest love. Only now do you change your mind. I have never been in love, so I wouldn't know, but why you wish to save him I do not know." Aro would never let him off. Carlisle leapt up next to me. "Go on then girl, defend this murderer."

"He only did what all vampires do, except a slight few. He drank because he needed to feed, and so the girl died. No-one would have found her if she hadn't been moved. It is that person who should die." I had no idea who did it.

"May I see?" He asked. Why was he always so polite? Evil emperors made orders, not polite requests. I gave him my hand, and he closed his eyes. "It seems you have no idea who moved the body, and so I will consider your argument. Luke did kill the girl, and you have proof. Yet it is not his fault it was discovered. Yes I see your point. But you are humanitarian, and only eat animals. Why do you protect him?"

Carlisle didn't give me a chance to answer. "We don't like to see anyone die. You know that."

"Yes but there is something more." Aro pressed. He knew, he'd seen my thoughts, but he wanted me to say. I couldn't say, last of all now that Jacob had climbed up, phased, next to me on my other side. So, I put my palm to Aro's face and showed him.

_"Let me show you." And he leant in and, gently, put his lips to mine._

"Please don't share that, it's private." I heard dad chuckle far off.

"We'll take him in, teach him to live like us." Carlisle offered. "Then you won't have to worry about any more deaths in this area." He had a good point.

"He'll try hard, I've seen it." Said a light, distant voice from just behind Aro. No-one had seen Alice creep up behind, she was the best at being silent after all.

"But will he succeed?" Caias was an impatient white blob in my eyes. Can't he just shut his mouth for a change?

"Eventually, yes." Alice replied and held out her hand. Aro took it and after a short while, stepped back and nodded.

"The volturi don't give second chances, but this is not a crime for the newborn, so it is his first. We shall be watching how this goes." And with that, they flicked their cloaks and disappeared.

"Oh God, thank God you're not dead..." I walked my arms around him and squeezed tightly. Then I thought the better of it and let go with a scowl. "I still hate you though."

"Sure." He said to himself with a cocked smile, and flashed back to the main house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, this is just a kind of join together chapter, not much action, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Make the most of my last week of freedom and write my butt off!**

Back at the house, the big one, Carlisle was interrogating Luke. He had Emmett as prison guard, watching Luke's every move, Alice predicting his decisions, Dad watching for lies and extra information, and Jacob, well Jacob was just sulking on the couch.

"So where are you living? I presume you're not a traveller, or you'd be gone by now." Carlisle was being polite, but he needed to know details to help Luke. The rest of the family was just watching.

"No where really." Luke said casually.

"In an abandoned house near the coast. Very remote, but not to far from civilisation." Dad corrected. Luke would never manage around here if he lied all the time.

"Ok, exactly how were you surviving?" Luke gave Carlisle a look that clearly said: 'are you a complete idiot or what?'. "Just checking. How long have you been in the area?"

"About a-"

"Three." Dad corrected again. He was clearly unimpressed by Luke's lying attempt.

"Three months."

"Why did you come to this particular town? Why not a large city, where murder is commonplace?"

"Because there were rumours of a special tribe that lived in the area. Not vampires, although no-one knows what they are."

Dad decided to add "except you, us and the volturi. The wolves aren't exactly very...easily concealed from their natural enemies."

"If they are our enemies, why haven't you just gone and taken then down?" Luke was just winding Jacob up now.

"Because we'd rip them to pieces, butt-head. We would have already, but we have a contract." Jacob was going for 'I'm so much better than you so bog off bloodsucker' which wasn't doing him any good.

"A contract. Really? You signed a bit of paper that says you can't kill them?" Luke was still going for 'wind the doggy up'. Which also wasn't doing HIM any good either.

Carlisle stepped in to keep the vases whole and the mirrors unbroken. "Actually, two long generations back, we came to this area and stayed a while. The wolves were hunting vampires but we showed them we were different. So we made a deal: as long as we never bit a human, the wolves couldn't hunt us. That deal now has many complications, a few of which saved Bella's life, or vampire life anyway."

Mum this time. "We've been keeping them of your back for a while, but now that we've given you a chance at life, you need to live it or way, or die in two possible ways. If the volturi discover you've been draining after you were given a chance, they will set fire to you. The wolves will find out first, and if they do-"

"You're toast, fang boy" Jacob took pleasure in threatening Luke. You couldn't take him anywhere!

"Sure..." Luke was a confident little toddler with fangs sometimes, and come to think of it, 24 year old Jacob really couldn't talk.

"Stop, Jacob if you say that then YOU will end up badly hurt, Nessie heartbroken and Charlie dead. Don't say it." Alice was quick on reactions, but I couldn't really tell if she'd had a vision or not.

"Yeah, not the best of ideas." If dad thought so, just go with it. He didn't ever really get it wrong.

Carlisle continued. "So, are you going to keep living where you are, our would you prefer a room here? It would be a lot easier for us to help you adjust to our lifestyle, and it would be easier for you to get used to us. Your going to be stuck here until you've changed totally."

Luke said then, "that all depends on how much of dog breath I'll be seeing." Jacob snarled. Even as a human, he was vicious.

"If you're here, I won't be." Jacob, don't start.

"Next question, do you have any special abilities?"

He hesitated there. "No."

Carlisle looked towards Edward. "I'm not getting any hints." But me, I could see he was lying. I walked over to him in his chair and quickly slapped my hand hard into his face, but I didn't remove it.

_You lie, you die. One of three ways, volturi, Jacob or ME. I told you not to make me regret saving you. Buck up your attitude mister. _

"I can control my mind a lot better than other vampires and humans. I can black out all thoughts, fill my head with a certain thought, or I can let anyone into my head. So they can see my thoughts, and show me theirs. I think it's unique, our at least the volturi have never met anyone like me. Aro was talking to me before you came along." He looked at me. "By the way, how on Earth did you know?" Specially to me. Again. Oops. I'd given him a vision. I can do that freely now that I know it's his gift, but I need to do it his way.

"I...was just thinking that. Maybe you let me in?" Stupid Nessie, stupid stupid me!

"Maybe you have a particularly strong barrier breaker." He guessed.

"That's true actually. Being our daughter, she had half of Edwards ability with a part of mine. She can break mind barriers so easily, even though I'm a shield she can..." I was waving and mouthing stop and imitating cutting my neck. Shut up! She finally saw me behind Luke's back and quickly switched what she was going to say. "... break it." Ugh. Really mum?

"Awesome. So now you can tell me you love me without HIM hearing." He sneered. I gently placed my hand on each side of his neck from behind and whispered loudly in his ear, so even Jacob could hear:

"One more comment and I snap your neck." He smiled and flashed so he was behind me, my arms in a lock behind my back, and he whispered to me:

"You think you could do that. Huh?" Stupid boy. Within half a second he was on the floor, arms in MY lock and pulled so hard he was actually in pain.

I sat on his arms and back, knees digging into his shoulders. "Want to say that again to my face? Wait, you can't, do you want to say it to the floor?" I could see Jacob smiling of to my left and I could sense him about to make some snarky comment. "Don't you start." That seemed to work because he put his hands up in surrender.

"Go sis!" Emmett said from across the room.

"Your not her brother your her uncle." Said aunt Rosalie from behind him.

"I'm too young to have a niece." He finalised. Kind of true. They all were frozen around their teens or twenties so, not far off from me. I preferred to think of them as siblings, except mum, dad, Carlisle and Esmee. Carlisle and Esmee were kind of like second parents rather than grandparents, but Charlie was a grandpa to me, he had been since I was only a tiny girl.

"I'm OK down here, just getting to know the floor. He's a great guy you know." Said a surprised voice from under me. Luke was still on the floor, in pain.

"Good, so you won't mind staying there then, will you?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Nessie, sweetie, you should let him up now, I think he's learned his lesson." Said aunt Rosalie. I liked the power of having someone at my mercy, but I was brought up differently.

"Thank you." Luke got up and stretched his arms. I'd broken a bone or two but they healed within seconds. "I'll take a room here thanks, my place is a stinking dump, full of rotting corpses, almost dead..."

"Thank you Luke. You can have Edward's old room. There's still a couch and a desk but you can rummage in the basement for some other stuff you might like. Alice will show you what you can take." Alice took Luke to the stairs. There was a stair cupboard, and when opened, it revealed more stairs. Surprisingly clean stairs for a path to the basement.

"He may think otherwise, but I am not letting you go." Jacob was sometimes way too over protective.

"You may think otherwise, but I am not letting you beat anyone up." He gave me puppy dog eyes. It was so hard to resist puppy dog eyes. "Unless they try to kill you first. Anything less, you restrain them til they calm down, but no pain until attempted murder."

"Of anyone? Including the rest of your vampy friends?" He was just finding excuses now.

"Yes..." I sighed.

"Game on, bloodsucker." He had a confident face on. "May the best MAN win."


	17. Chapter 17

For the first week, Luke managed the veggie diet OK, but he still had the red eye giveaway. Once his eyes changed to gold, we'd know he was coping.

Whenever he hunted, two others had to go with him, one at least was either Emmett, Jacob or Jasper. Once, when Jacob was on patrol, Emmett and I were accompanying Luke in the huge first outside the main house. Luke would keep making comments about Jacob, and giving reasons why he was the better man. I have him a look and he shut up. Emmett was WAY stronger than I was.

Luke's newborn strength was wearing of, so he was more like the rest of us, which helped. When we went to school he'd travel separately so no-one knew he lived with us. He was still Luke O'Connor to the rest of the world.

At school, Jacob in a different class, English was the same as ever. Today we had a quiz on the Morganville Vampires, a series of books about a group of humans living in a town ruled by vampires. It was fairly long, and we had to work in pairs. Eve at the back was still sitting on her own, so she came to work with me and Luke.

"Hey freaks! How's life. I love these books. There's a goth girl, called eve! Just like me. She married a vampire... I wish vampires were real, I'd marry one any day, even if I had to spill blood." She was going all dreamy now. She obviously didn't know me all that well.

The blood comment got Luke's attention. I was avoiding visions at the moment, so I whispered quietly, so only a vampire could hear.

"You spill her blood and you'll have to marry her. Then you lose hope of me, don't you? No blood." He looked disappointed. It was still hard for him to be around humans, so I'd changed my classes so I would be able to keep an eye on him all the time. Jacob wasn't too pleased.

"Hey, so, you wanna go out tonight, get a steak? Raw steak. I know you love it. Fresh?" Flirt. You dirty little flirt! But way to tempting.

"Ok fine, but no hitting on me." He wouldn't follow the rules, but I sure would.

He made an almost silent 'yes' sound and did a mini air punch. I suppose that's his idea of a victory.

After class, Jacob came to find us. I made sure to tell him straight away so he knew to stalk Luke the whole way. "Luke and I are going hunting tonight." I held his hand, Jacob's that is.

_Come along and watch him. You know he could get touchy. _

That could mean WAY to many things. Ugh, bad thought, right now I really need Luke's memory blank.

"Luke, you know you can blank your thoughts, can you blank others?" Ok this was curiosity now.

"I don't know, I've never tried. If you let me in I can try on you? I'll be able to see if it works. Your facial expressions will go totally blank." He was going to send me some pretty strong images then when I did let him take control of my mind. At least I had control on what happened to me, he just made it happen. Kind of. Ok I'm not talking sense right now, I'll change the subject.

"Luke, how far in are we going?" We'd gone about a mile into the forest, with Jacob walking behind so far back, even I couldn't sense him. I hoped he was there at all.

"As far as possible. I don't really want anything to find us." He emphasized 'thing' meaning 'dogs'. "Ok, this is fine. First I need to be touching a part of you. The closer to the brain, the better." He leant forward and rested his forehead on mine. I bent my head so my mouth was as far away from his as it would go. "Now I need you to close your eyes." I scowled at him in warning. "I've learnt my lesson." I closed my eyes. "Now you're going to feel like something is trying to break is way into your head. I need you to open that space and let me in." He got to work. He put his hands on my shoulders and sighed. I wondered how this looked for Jacob, but obviously not serious enough, because he was nowhere to be seen. The I felt a kind of push at the front of my mind, like he was travelling through the skin where our skin touched. I tried to pull him in, but that didn't work, so I opened a 'door' in my head and my mind felt open, and a lot less private. "You're scared? Now you need to let me read you." I relaxed and just, sort of, gave him access to what I was thinking. I'm not sure how.

I then felt way to open and panicked. My mind snapped shut and I felt a kind of shock where his skin was touching mine. He broke off in shock, surprised. "Don't worry, it is a bit of a shock the first time. Try again." I rested my forehead on his, and he put his arms round my waist. Slowly, but I didn't react, so he kept them there. It was quite relaxing, but still felt wrong. I felt that push on my mind again and let all the barriers down at once. He let down his as well this time, and I could see everything he thought. He was trying to do well, but not for himself, for me. He was trying not to show he loved me, but I could read him now. Then he gave me a vision. Oh my God I feel backwards.

_I love you._

That was it. I tried something. A vision to him. But not like my usual ones, just me thinking.

_I don't want to, and I shouldn't, but I think I might just, a tiny little bit, love you too._

Why was I saying this? What was I doing? I shouldn't be saying that.

_Yes you should. You need to let what you feel out, before it destroys you. _

He said. I could see him saying he wanted to try something, then I saw what it was. No, bad idea, that's Jacob's, not yours. He blanked me, he really blanked me. Only for a second, because then instead of continuing my past thoughts I thought fresh, new things. He said I could open my eyes, so I did. He was watching me, for my reaction. But I decided I would let him.

He moved his mouth forward, and moved one of his hands to hold my chin. He gently pulled me towards him, and his other hand found the back of my neck, in my favourite spot. Then, out of pure love and want and wish, he put his lips to mine.

He kissed me.


	18. Chapter 18

My thoughts returned to my mind then. Jacob had just appeared only metres away from us. I pulled away from Luke.

"No, I, I can't. You know that."

"You can if it's what you want." Luke looked at Jacob. "Nod if you agree. I'm assuming you can't talk when you're fluffy?"

Jacob nodded. I ran over to him at super speed and flung my arms around his neck. "Jacob, I'm so confused."

"Don't be, we're all here to support and love you. You have literally forever to make your choices, or not make them." Why did Luke have to sound so much like Jacob? I knew Jacob was annoyed with Luke, but he would accept him as long as I didn't get hurt.

"But I can't love you both, not like this." I was almost crying now. "It's not right. Luke, you know I'll love Jacob that bit more, forever? But please remember I'll never stop loving you." He came over and hugged me. Jacob was still standing right next to me. When Luke let go, I moved over to Jacob's side and leant on his strong, furry shoulder. "Please just try to get along with each other, and please stop being so competitive over me."

"Yes boss." Luke mock surrendered. Jacob snuggled his head up to me. I loved it when he did that. Those replies where promises enough for me.

I thought I'd got things right in my head. I'd be with Jacob, but no-one minded if I loved Luke, maybe as a brother or best friend. Only problem was, he wasn't either of those.

Luke kept trying to get in closer, but not getting at Jacob. He wanted me to give him a day, just one day, where I opened my eyes to my other option. I kept saying I didn't need more mess, and if this was going to work, he needed to let me do it my way.

Example:

Luke had got a better control of his hunger. Jacob and I accompanied him hunting. We were fairly deep into the forest when Jacob caught the scent of something. He went off to follow it, and as soon as he was gone, Luke was straight to the point.

He was there, suddenly, right by my neck from behind. I turned my head to give him 'the glare' when Jacob sticks one paw out by Luke's knees, and knocks him into a face plant. I don't know how he was there so fast, but I do remember very clearly, the sight of Luke landing face first in the mud by my feet. He got up, mud all over his face, smiled and jumped backwards at Jacob. They rumbled for a bit, then Luke would be standing there with his foot on Jacob's stomach. Then Jacob would grab his foot and they would play fight at super speed for a few seconds. This usually ended with Jacob pinning Luke flat on the floor, face up. Just to annoy him, Jacob would sometimes lick Luke's hair, and then retch hairballs for the next half hour.

This kind of thing happened every time, and it was kind of fun. I think the two numbskulls I loved were becoming friends. Maybe.

Hey um, I'm Jacob. Yeah I'm a werewolf. Sort of. Well, not really at all. We're shifters. I'm the alpha in a pack of wolf shifters, grandson of Ephraim Black.

Yeah, this Luke guy is a total nuthead. I know he keeps trying to hit on my girl, but, you just can't TOTALLY hate the guy. I would fight for her if he got her first and I loved her too. Whoever is reading this, I hope you'd do the same.

Ever since I imprinted on Nessie, she's been the only thing that matters. I haven't spoiled her too much... ok maybe a little, but when she knows she needs something (which just means really really really want) she will find her ways of getting it. For instance, she needed me, even after I saw her with that leech, so she got me. She needed him, so somehow, she kept him of execution. Yes I'm annoyed. He's a frickin nuisance. She needed both of us in her life, and what a surprise, here we are, two for one.

(God I hate interviews) What else do I say?... No I don't like him... Why the hell do you think I'm gay?!... I do not shift into a unicorn... I'm not pink... I need proper ideas... No. Just no. No way. Uh uh. I am not discussing my sex life... Please no. YOU ARE NOT FIRING ME I AM A VERY IMPORTANT PART OF THIS STORY...

Fine.

So, yes I did kiss Bella. Twice. The first time, I nearly broke her hand, although that was totally not my fault. The second, saved my life. I would have gone and killed myself if she hadn't realised she loved me. But I do not love her anymore.

I love Nessie. Renesmee Cullen. If I could change her, I definitely wouldn't. If she was a shifter, she wouldn't be her. If she was human (this is just sick) she wouldn't be the Nessie I love. Sorry humans. I have kissed her a lot. A lot. She keeps asking me to go further, but I don't want to ruin her. I'll soon give in, I know. But I want to make her youth last. Because after, she'll be different. When Bella had Nessie, she changed, loads. I'm glad, in a way, because I loved the old Bella, not the new one. But I don't want that to happen to Nessie. I want her to always be her, never changing. Never growing older. I know that saying no just so she'll love me is selfish, but we can all have something we want, right?

That's it. (And just for the record I am still a virgin. Where did you reader people get the idea to write stories about me imprinting on Aro? I mean wtf?... No I don't wanna... I give up.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Btw guys this is Nessie back again. **

* * *

About six months after Luke first joined us, the three of us went out, just for a walk together, to the Big Field. It was summer and it was full of flowers again. It was best when it was like this, because the flowers reminded me it was nearly my birthday. I'd be eight years old, but a year in my... way of living, (half blood or hybrid, or to some weirdos, half fang) I would have gained six or seven years of knowledge. I love being me.

Anyway, so we were nearly there when we came across this tree which had fallen down. Under it was a deer, still alive, but struggling to stay that way. It was stuck under the trunk, most of its body hidden in a hollow under the fallen pine, and only its head could get out enough to breath. Even I didn't have the heart to let a defenceless animal die for no reason. No I didn't drink its blood.

I lifted the tree with Luke's help, and checked the doe (just in case you didn't know, that's a female deer) for any signs of spinal injury. Other than a broken leg and a stiff neck, it was ok. It didn't run of, it's leg was just useless, so I found a strong but thin stick and some tough, flexible plant stems and ivy strings. With these, I straightened the leg and tied it to the stick to keep it straight. The plant parts would wear away eventually, but they would last long enough for the leg to heal. I have Carlisle to thank for my medical skills.

I put together a bed of moss and leaves, with berries on a nearby bush, in the hole under the tree. I dug an entrance big enough for the deer and put her inside. I covered the area with ferns and other leaves, then re-planted some of the bushes nearby to add extra cover. All done.

We carried on to the Big Field, and when we got there, I went to lie down in my favourite spot.

"Why did you do that?" Jacob asked. He lay down next to me. Luke sat nearby, but not too close.

"Do what?" I was confused. I'd done many things and he had no idea why I had.

"Save that deer. I thought you were going to eat it." At least Jacob wasn't questioning me on other, personal, stuff.

"I would have." Luke piped up from his seat 10 metres away.

"Of course you would." Jacob sighed. At least he'd stopped calling Luke a leech or bloodsucker all the time.

"Err...I just don't like animals to suffer when no-one needs them to. If some predator was eating it, I would have left them to it, then eaten the predator. It's how energy passes up the food chain. The sooner you pass it on, the more there is for the next person. Like chocolate."

"How does that relate to chocolate in any way other than chocolate is a food?" Jacob, I have had 7 (almost 8) years on this planet. You are almost 25 and you don't know how energy passes through the food chain. Humans learn that when they're 12!

"If you leave chocolate with someone, they will eat some, won't they? If you take it quickly, there will be more for you. When an animal eats, it takes the energy out of its food. It uses some to hunt, excrete and stay alive, so it's left with less and less continually. A predator then eats that, let's say... only an hour after the herbivore ate. The herbivore had more energy then than it would after a whole day. This gets passed on to the predator, so if it eats freshly fed prey, it will receive more energy than hungry prey." Ok. I think that made sense.

"I lost you after the first sentence. But I think I know what you're on about, me being 11 years older than you." Luke was older in numbers, but really, I had the knowledge of the greatest men on Earth with their brains mashed together. Ugh, yuck.

On the way back, I went to check on my deer. I named her Cherry, and was going to look after her. She was still there, but she'd moved to be more comfortable and was asleep until we came by.

When we reached the tallest tree in the area (I'd memorized exactly what it looked like) I smelt blood. Human blood. I first tried to block it from myself, then remembered Luke. I quickly sent Jacob a flash vision of Luke pinned down, he phased and nearly got Luke before the blood crazed idiot started running off.

I chased after Luke. I was faster than him, but he'd had a head start. Jacob came up next to me and looked across. I nodded and we split to Luke's two sides. I sprinted right up to where Luke was, and a bit ahead, and tried to stop him. He pushed passed me, then sent Jake flying. Jacob hit a tree and landed on the floor. He looked at me to say he wasn't badly injured, and so I went on.

I shoved Luke into the air, jumped just above him and slammed him into the floor. He threw me off and sped of again. Jacob was back on chase, and I caught up. I could smell the blood ever closer, so I leapt as far as I could and landed just in front of Luke. Jacob came in a few metres behind me.

"Luke, stop and think. You were doing so well, why ruin it now? If you kill that human, you will be killed. Executed. I won't be able to save you. Hello in there...Earth to planet Luke." He was looking over my shoulder, gazing into the trees where only a mile away, a human was bleeding. "Jacob, what do I do?" We both knew how I could stop him, but neither of us liked it. I looked at Jacob, he nodded slowly, so I decided it was worth a try. After all, he knew how it would work better than most.

I leant forward, put my hands on his shoulders, and kissed him.

* * *

Jacob

She looked at me. We both knew exactly what would work. I'd found out first hand. I didn't like it, but I didn't like humans dying either. I was born to prevent that. If that meant telling my girlfriend to kiss my natural and personal enemy, then so be it. I just hope she doesn't do what Bella did, and love him more...

* * *

Luke

Blood. It was all I could think about. They kept trying to stop me but I'd had enough of restrictions. I needed fresh human blood. I had gone so long without it. She stood there in my way, her dog behind.

They have some psychic books or something because they both knew what the other one thought. The human was moving, leaving.

The familiar girl looked back at me then, her dog stood there, waiting. She put her hands on my shoulders and did what I thought she'd never do. Willingly. She kissed me.

* * *

**just to say, Nessie's POV next chap again. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry to keep you all waiting so long! I hope this is worth it. Btw I've started a blog, ( .com) which I hope you like. I've just discovered that when you search for the love of Nessie on Google, it comes up as the first option! Omgomgomg!**

* * *

He snapped back to reality then. I couldn't help noticing Jacob wasn't complaining, even when Luke decided he'd make the most of the moment. I ended up being held up against a tree, and thank God vampires don't need to breath. Although technically I could, to keep the human part of me functioning. He was just so fierce, although I suppose I'd made him wait a long time. Luke stood for about half a second and I managed to look him in the eye. I did my best to look worried and mad at the same time (which, by the way, really didn't work). He started again, never letting go and full of dark, yet brilliant thoughts. I decided to 'break his mind barrier' and so I tried tapping in. I imagined some current growing through my lips, through his and up to his mind. I broke in and let him see my thoughts.

Luke. Think. You can do what you like now, with limits, obviously. But think of the consequences after.

I'll just make the most of the moment then and take what's coming.

Luke!

He stopped then, shocked. If done something pretty big then. He put his forehead on mine and thought:

I love you. I love you so much. I would die for you. Please choose me.

To me, this Jacob and Luke thing seemed a lot like the Edward and Jacob thing my mum had. Except Luke was the one who never got loved, and Jacob was the one I would choose for the rest of my life. Forever basically.

I closed my mind on Luke and looked him in the eye. "Luke, I love you enough that I might die for you too, but I chose Jacob. It's going to stay that way. But please, I can't let you go." He looked at me, his eyes were so sad, he looked like he'd just watched someone he loved die. Then, suddenly, his arms were around me. He hugged me tightly. I thought he'd never let go.

But when he did, Jacob walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Jacob looked him in the eye and Luke nodded. I'll never get the psychic bond between guys. They can just look at each other and BAM! One is mad at the other and the other turns all defensive. Weird...

I gave a look of apology to Luke, and then the three of us ran back to the house. As we walked in the back door, Alice was first to bombard us with questions.

"Did anyone get hurt? I couldn't see past Jacob." She blurted out at lightning speed.

"If you mean humans, no; if you mean unbleeding hearts, yes." Jacob said. "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." He added sarcastically.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Mum came rushing through the door and hugged me tightly, then let go but held me at arm's length.

"Mum, I'm fine. Everything was actually really great." I say just as dad walks in. Oh joy. But, surprisingly, dad didn't say a thing. He just sat there analysing the situation.

Dad have Luke a look and raised his eyebrow. Luke must have just been thinking the whole thing through, and with no privacy with dad around you couldn't hide anything. Even a little kiss. At least dad didn't share. He just looked across at me and nodded, but only slightly. I suppose he had 'approved' when mum did the same for Jacob.

I sent Jacob a quick vision of the cottage, which came with a kiss on the cheek. Love could hold so many secrets. I glared at dad, so as to say 'privacy please, he won't let me be stupid'. And so I left through the back door and decided I'd walk all the way to the cottage. Just nice, slow walking. Of course I got bored of looking at trees after a few seconds and so I sprinted the rest of the way.

Again, I jumped through my open window and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my reflection and tidied up my hair. "Wonderful. You look brilliant, don't you, Me?" I said to mirror me. Ok, bit weird. Note to self: don't talk to mirrors.

"Yes you do." Answered Jacob. He must have snuck up through the window, silently and secretly. He came up to me and took my face in his hands.

"And who is this handsome specimen? He'd be the perfect match for you, wouldn't he, Me?" I was talking to a MIRROR. I am a FREAK. A romantic freak though.

"I think I would be. He said and kissed my lips, long and gentle. When he broke away a few seconds later, I again felt the need to go further. I stroked my hand down his face and neck, and then over the muscles of his chest. When I reached his shorts I curved back up but with only my index fingers. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him again. This time he got really into it, I walked backwards, leading him towards the bed. We lay down, but I was content just to be there with him. I heard mum and dad come in through the front door, laughing. They went into their room and God knows what happened after that. I just wish the same could be said for me and Jacob.

Luke

I remember when Bella told me Edward used to watch her sleep, so I decided to go and see Nessie. Hopefully she wouldn't see me, cos if she did, I would rather die than experience her wrath first hand. I have decided to let her go with life how she chooses it, whether it suits me or not.

As I reached her window I remembered she would see me if I want careful. I decided I'd try out a little trick is been taught by an old friend. If been part of a newborn army, created to wipe out all werewolves. That's why I came here. But these...dogs are definitely not what we were made to destroy. I hate them, but only because of this whole Nessie thing. In fact, being a wolf would be pretty awesome.

Yet now I think I'll avoid the 'general' of the team. They chose me as one of their soldiers because of what they could sense I could do. You see, my mind blocking/wiping abilities aren't just limited to my brain, I can make the rest of me disappear too. I know it sounds weird but it's something I only use in emergencies. I decided this was important to me.

I ran to the cottage hidden in the woods. It was white and reflected the moonlight like, well... the moon. I spotted a tree near a window, so I walked to the bottom. I closed my eyes and just let my mind leave me altogether. I just kind of disappeared. The world around me went a kind of monochrome, everything black and white and flickery. I felt like I want there, just an observant in a grey world.

I then climbed the tree. I felt a lot more human when like this. I was slow and weak, and my senses just kind of died away. I could just great a faint mumbling when I looked up and through the window. There were two people in there, obviously passionately in love. But not the couple I was looking for. I crept up into the window sill, but I was clumsy, like a human. I almost tripped, but I heard the upper sill and edged my way along to the next window. This looked more like it.

The room was very white. There was a mirror opposite the window, and a bed near the other wall. There was even a small balcony which I snuck onto do I could see in. Nessie and Jacob were on the bed, kissing. I felt I shouldn't be watching this, but I can't to watch her, so I stayed. Then I saw Jacob stop her and the two both let down, Jacob stroking her hair. Good I wish that was me. Then I tripped, only quietly, but there was a plank of wood sticking up, so I regained my balance. Jacob looked up. They'd both heard it. I jumped straight down with a thump, recalled my mind and sprinted off. If they'd seen me, I'd better be prepared for a fate worse than death.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers! I have a full plan for this first book, maybe another 20 chaps minimum. Then I'll be going into the next book!**

**Dear readers, I haven't had any reviews for ages, so please keep me up on your opinions. As usual I DON'T GIVE SPOILERS... your going to love it...**

* * *

As I lay there with Jacob, I couldn't help but just say...nothing. the silence was lovely, and it was only broken by a quiet thud on the balcony outside.

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course I heard that, wolf hearing, remember?" He didn't sound concerned.

"I'm just going to have a look." I got up reluctantly and walked to the window. Another thud, and I saw leaves move below, but no one was there. Then, as I turn around, I see a flash of colour. I look back, but nothing.

"What is it?" now he was concerned.

"I...I don't know. Probably just one of the pack or something." I hoped I was right. I really did. Otherwise, someone I didn't necessarily want around knew where I lived.

I walked back to the bed and lay down next to Jacob. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a child?"

"Not really, but if you're hinting at something, the answer's still no." He was being so stubborn.

"No, I'm just curious." I replied. It was kind of weird to be asking your 25 year old boyfriend if he'd thought about kids when you yourself are only 7 years old. Well, I suppose most seven year olds like playing happy families in the playground. "If I could choose, I'd have a girl." I said.

"And what would you call this girl then?" He asked.

"I don't know, Luna maybe."

"Luna? Really?" He looked at me with that questioning face he always gave me.

"Or Alexys."

"Alexis is nice. Enough. Very normal."

"What's wrong with being creative, Renesmee is something new, is it not? And anyway it's Alexys, with a Y not an I." I stated defiantly.

"And that makes a big difference does it?" He smirked. I gave him a light whack on the shoulder. He looked at me in surrender. "Fine. Alexys is a great name."

"It is. It goes really well with Black. Alexys Black."

At that he sighed and buried his face in my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair as he lay there like a dog being petted. He looked up at me with the saddest eyes of ever seen and said "You know I want that life more than anything in the world. I'll always be here, fighting, wishing, dying for your heart. Never forget me."

"I don't think I could even if I tried. You wouldn't let me forget anything."

"No, of it came to it, I'd..."

"And I love you for it." I finished. That was all we said until the next morning.

* * *

"Nessie! Get up now!" I heard shouted from downstairs.

"Dad, go away." I moaned back, loudly. Jacob was already kneeling by the bed waving a hand in front of my face.

"Come on, it sounds important." He almost whispered.

I got up and realised I hadn't changed last night. I took Jacob downstairs and threw together two bowls of cereal. (Personally I hate the stuff, but I'm not allowed meat until it's gone)

"So what's the big fuss then?" I ask as I see Alice walk in and stand beside dad. Probably a vision of some description.

"I've seen the volturi come to the Big Field, there aren't too many of them, just the main group. Aro, Caias, Marcus, Alec, Jane and Demetri. Maybe a couple of others but their faces aren't clear. I think they're coming to check Luke's progress, but I can't find Luke anywhere. He's not deciding anything. I mean nothing, he's not even deciding to think. You have to do small decisions to make your body work-"

"Yes we know, so he's just blanked?"

"Yes, must be. Either that or he's dead. Or in a coma. Which technically isn't possible-"

"Thank you Alice. Do either of you have any idea where Luke might be? I want to know where he is so we can make sure nothing stupid happens." Dad butted in.

"I'll put the pack on a search of its a life or death matter. For us I mean." Classic wolf.

"I'll go check his favourite places." I offered.

"I'm going to keep watching his decisions but you two go and see if you can find him before tonight. They arrive at midnight. Our just before."

"Ok, see you later sweetheart." Jacob walked out the door, and I heard him explode into the huge wolf that was his hideaway. I followed through the door and caught a glimpse of him thundering into the forest. I felt my stomach go all fluttery, which was weird because I'd only ever felt that when he came almost close enough to 'dive of the cliff', as he would say.

I had to think then. Where did Luke like to go? First I tried the fallen tree trunk where our deer was healing. No one.

I tried the rock in the big field. Negative.

I tried the small glade he'd caught me and Jacob on our own. Nope.

Last I tried the place I'd kissed him to stop him killing. I didn't see anything at first. But I did hear faint movements in the trees around me. I looked up, but couldn't see anything. No heart beat. Vampire then. Where was he? Then after a minute of watching, I spotted a kind of shift in the air. The image wasn't right. The tree was bulging, but only in a certain place. The leaves were the same. But when the shift moved, so did the bulging image. Eventually the air shift was clear enough to spot a shape, and it looked like it had a human physique.

Out of nowhere, it fell out of the tree and materialised at the bottom.

"Luke!" He'd made me jump. And how the HELL did he do that?! "God, what was that?"

He got to his feet, but had to lean on a tree. What he'd just done must have exhausted him. He was leaning and painting. He must have been in agony. No vampire ever gets tired or wobbly or even DISAPPEARS. I'm so confused.

"You have a few things to explain. One, why we're you doing that? Two, what were you doing? Three, how did you do it? Four, did you know it's your progress report day?"

He looked at me, slightly worried. "This might take a while."

"I'm sure I can keep up."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok guys. COMPETITION TIME! I have started a blog, about general stuff I do, including this. Review with your entry (details below) or go to and go to the contact page.**

**The idea is that you write a descriptive paragraph about a Shifter. I'm going to tell you some basic details but it's up to you to tell me about him. **

**Details:**

**Male**

**Eagle shifter**

**NEEDS A NAME. BEST NAME GETS FIRST PLACE TOO, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T WIN THE DESCRIPTION. **

**About 14**

**Good guy. **

**Might play a big role in the later chapters. **

**THIS CAN BE WRITTEN IN ANY SITUATION THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE DEATH (HARD TO FIT INTO STORY)**

**His tribe is hunting vampires so you could use that. **

**-please try to stick to these basic, but name can change. The winner gets their paragraph featured in ftlon when this character joins the story. He's part of a shifter tribe with different forms. Name wise, creative names with tweaks are best (Wyllow, Alexys, Wynd, Darknyss). Second place: I'll read one of your fanfics and if it's of the same quality of your entry I'll publicise it by faving and R&R ing. Third, name given and fanfic given in next chapter where I announce results. Plz follow to see who wins! (Don't forget, Nessie's POV!)**

* * *

"So you were blocking Alice so we wouldn't find you..." I started my recap.

"Yes, but to do that properly my mind had to leave my body. Which is why you couldn't see me. My physical form no longer existed." He confirmed. I'd been sitting there with Luke interrogating him about the blanking thing, and I thought I'd got it.

"So you were hiding. Did you know it was check up day?" If he had, he was a serious coward.

"Umm, about that..."

"And Alice couldn't find you last night until really late. Were you blanking her then too?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Oh my God." I paused to think. It couldn't be possible, just not right. It couldn't have been him. "Was that you last night?"

His face snapped at that. His expression went from terrified to innocent in half a second.

"You dirty little..." I got up and flashed straight in front of him so I glared down. "You perverted stalker, you were standing on my balcony watching my private time. Whatever shall I do with you?" He was so out of order. I wondered if dad knew about this. If he didn't, I guess he would soon find out, whether I told him or not. "You have some serious work to do if you want to get out of this alive. First, go hunt so I can re-have my private time." I'd find Jacob, but I wouldn't tell him.

Luke didn't say a word. I just felt the air rush and he disappeared. I followed suite and sprinted in the opposite direction towards the big house. Leah, Seth and Embry were lying around outside, having what must have been a private conversation: none were in human form. "Can you please tell Jacob I've found him?" I asked Leah. She nodded and lay back down.

Inside, Alice was calm again and dad glanced at me. He looked quizzical and his golden eyes were searching. I shrugged and heard Jacob phase outside. As he walked in he looked annoyed. "I'd found a weird track as well. It was kind of there, but only in your mind."

I glanced at Luke. I put my hand on his shoulder.

_I won't say anything, as long as you NEVER try that kind of thing on us again. Are we clear?_

Dad walked out into the garden. "Anyone wish to accompany me on my hunt?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, see ya Jacob." I called as I followed him.

"Mind if I tag along? Asked Alice.

"Feel free." Dad said as the three of us leapt over the river and into the trees.

* * *

_Ryan_

_I decided to stay up in the trees. The others had left to meet a younger shifter, possibly to join the tribe. At the moment there are only 3 of us but soon there'll be four. It'll be easier to keep our secret from the rest of the world. _

_I was prowling around in a sense forest. I could smell leech in the area and was looking for the source of the scent. As I followed it, I felt a burning in my nose, like fire inside. I looked below and saw three figures blurring past. One male, two female. Probably the coven I was hunting. _

_They stopped dead. The younger female could sense me, although she didn't know I (or my kind) even existed. I doubt she knew the danger she was in. _

_I jumped down gracefully onto the floor a few metres away from them. The male smiled and crept towards me._

* * *

Nessie

The black jaguar stood in front of us. Jaguars DEFINITELY didn't live in the area. This one looked like it was about to attack us. Dad smiled, pulled back slightly and pounced. The jaguar stepped back and once dad landed, the jaguar jumped on top and started doing at his neck. It was actually getting hits and dad was in pain.

I decided to go and help him, he wasn't doing to well. That cat was so strong, it has it's teeth in his neck and as I pulled it back I the it hard into a tree. It helped and sprinted off, as far as any vampire or wolf.

"What the hell was that?" Said a surprised voice from in the trees. Jacob had found us.

"I have no idea. It was so strong." I replied. "It has a funny smell, too. When you and the pack are wolves, you smell like dog, but also you smell of death."

"Nice to know." He said.

"I mean it. That thing was male, but smelt of cat, bird and horse as well. And there was that same dying smell that you have. I want to follow it, see what it does. It could be something totally new."

"I'm going after it." Jacob just exploded. He didn't go and take his efforts of in the woods, just left them ripped up. He looked at me with his huge sweet eyes that begged me to tag along. I jumped into his back and we ran off into the woods.

"I've lost the scent. Just human and a big of cat round here. None of that death did you were on about." He'd phased back, after Seth had given him the spare sports we kept on a hook out side the house. The rest of the pack had tried to spot the area for this mysterious black jaguar. But nothing was found.

"Let's go back. It's getting late." It was almost sunset and Seth was scared of the dark. To be fair, he was 22 now, but still looked 14 or 15. No normal 22 year old was scared of the dark.

"Yeah, I need to find Luke so we can go to the Big Field. Alice said that's where the Volturi would be, so we might as well meet them there." I saved him from the taunting that would have otherwise targeted him.

With that, we all started to run back to the huge glass house that was the Cullen residence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Come on guys! No entries at all! I know there are at least 13 of you who are keeping up with this, and yet no-one has entered our reviewed! Please guys, it would mean a lot and keep my motivation and devotion to the story flowing. I can't bring my new tribe to the story without an entry!**

* * *

Dad looked at me quizzically. Alice looked at me intensely. Mum looked at me worried, Luke was just watching me, Seth was just gazing at me (no imprintee so far for him, and I'm just naturally beautiful. Not that I'm can out anything), Emmett just looking in general, but mainly at me. Only Jacob, who was at my side wasn't watching me. I felt naked, but Jacob stood strong as I got more nervous. When mum came over and started inspecting me for signs of injury, everyone in the house seemed to have arrived and were starting too.

"Could everyone just stop staring. It's rude. And mum, I'm fine." I burst out. Emmett chucked under his breath, so I have him a death scowl, which made him laugh harder.

"Are you sure that thing didn't hurt you?" Of course Alice would have told mum straight away.

"I just said. I'M...FINE." I finished.

"Don't talk to your mother like she's an idiot." Dad scolded.

"I didn't." I said.

"Yes you did and I don't like it." Mum snapped back.

"Well, I'm obviously fine, with dad around, I can't lie AND I'd already said I'm fine, so..." I pointed out.

At that, my parents just sighed at me while Emmett, still laughing, was kicked in the skin. He actually felt pain, which for me, was quite an achievement.

"Fine." He surrendered.

Alice perked up when she saw the clock. "It's quite late, 8:00. Only for hours to go."

"This is going to be SOOOO fun!" Luke said in his trademark sarcastic voice. "I'm going for a check up, yay." This time he was less enthusiastic.

* * *

Skye

Seems like the new girl could be of use. Ryan left us two to it, and he just sort of disappeared. He does that sometimes. Occasions he'll share his travels, but mostly is his private time. This girl, she's a deer, but she seems to have some special qualities, like extensive knowledge on healing. She's vegan and quite shy. We decided to give her a chance.

Ryan will like her: she's very pretty, with red brown hair. She's delicate, small and dainty. She looks quite young, only about 14, but her family were murdered by the leech emperors or whatever. She was too scared to do anything about it, but started phasing as soon as we came into the area. She has green eyes and saffron skin, more like a fawn than a doe.

"Hello dear leader, how it thee on this glorious day?" Said the big black cat prancing towards me.

* * *

Ryan

Technically, I can't speak like this. But we, as a tribe, can think to each other. Kind of like telepathy. Skye just sort of looked at me. Her deep blue eyes mesmerisingly dull. The huge black mare stood just taller than a human, with a long wavy mane and tail. She was her black all over, spottlessly clean and shining in the setting sun. I heard a loud bird cry not too far off. A bronze eagle with ruffled feathers flew down and landed on my back.

"Hey dude." He 'said'.

"Hey bro." I replied.

"Could we please discuss the matter at hand? Do we accept Wyllow into the tribe?" She snapped at us. She was the alpha and the oldest and most experienced, so we didn't have much choice. I'd tried to get off with her a fair few times, but her pride was like that of an over proud lion. Lioness.

"I say we let her in." Said the bird perched on my back.

"Only cos you think she's cute." I said. "Therefore I also think we should let her in." We always seemed to agree. Especially with girls. He was just too young to hit it off with Skye.

"Ok, so I think she's a great healer, and with her herbal knowledge, we could find more food." She always had to be so logical.

"She's in. Now let's go find somewhere to sleep." The chase earlier had worn me out.

"Yeah..." said the bird on my back.

* * *

Nessie

"Ok, it's almost time." Alice was getting us ready for what was going to be a 'big night out'. In what way I didn't know. So stop thinking 'ok...' in your head. I know you did.

We decided to run. Half of the pack came, but the younger ones stayed asleep. About 10 wolves and 9 and a half vampires. Then there was half a human which was fairly useless in our current situation.

When we arrived, Luke, Jacob, Alice, dad, Bella and I kept on until we reached the main rock in the centre. We all climbed up and left the others nearby. Just as Alice saw, at midnight, on the dot, a small band of the volturi appeared at the other end. In a flash, they surrounded us on the rock.

Aro dropped his hood and smiled. "How nice to see you all again. And how are you, my dear Alice?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. Luke has been doing very well, and has only had one near miss. It took most of us years, but he's done great so far."

"May I see, Luke?" Aro stretched out his palm, and Luke took it. Aro closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he smiled. "Interesting. May I see the wolf partner of Nessie?"

"The name's Jacob. And I don't want you touching me." He replied in disgust. I elbowed him in the ribcage. He clutched it and frowned. To reinforce my point, I put my hand to his cheek and sent him a cold stern order.

_You will give him you're hand or he will take your life _and_ your hand._

He sighed and held out his hand. He jolted a little at the temperature of Aro's grasp. Aro laughed and let go.

"I see, I see. Well, this is interesting. I'll have to do something about this. You," he looked at Luke. "Had the first official claim to Nessie, and so you want the dog who stole her heart from you dead. Well, less now but you wouldn't mind. And the wolf... You want the same but because of what the boy has done to your love. I think there is only one way to settle this."

Alice gasped. "No, you can't do that. Neither did anything wrong."

"In your opinion. Both have charges against the other. I see this method fit. It was the done thing in my first ruling century."

"Dad, what is it?" I asked nervously. He just stood there, and grabbed me close. He hugged me so hard I could hardly breath. Not that that would matter...much.

Mum looked as worried as I did. "Edward?..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Right, OK guys. I've had no submissions for the new character, so I've decided… he's called Shane… I'm not going to say any more cos I have a lot planned for him…**

* * *

Previously:

_"I see, I see. Well, this is interesting. I'll have to do something about this. You," he looked at Luke. "Had the first official claim to Nessie, and so you want the dog who stole her heart from you dead. Well, less now but you wouldn't mind. And the wolf... You want the same but because of what the boy has done to your love. I think there is only one way to settle this."_

_Alice gasped. "No, you can't do that. Neither did anything wrong."_

_"In your opinion. Both have charges against the other. I see this method fit. It was the done thing in my first ruling century."_

_"Dad, what is it?" I asked nervously. He just stood there, and grabbed me close. He hugged me so hard I could hardly breathe. Not that that would matter...much._

_Mum looked as worried as I did. "Edward?..."_

* * *

"Nessie, whatever happens next you have to trust me. Don't react, just _please _stay calm." Dad whispered in my ear. This had to be bad, although Dad always expected me to react badly, no matter what the situation.

"Edward, what is it?" Mum asked again.

"I think Aro is bursting to explain. Go on." He growled at the marble white vampire only feet away.

"If you wish. I personally thought you would like to break it to the three gently. But if this is what you want." Jacob's glare clearly said 'stop babbling and get to the point' about as strongly as a now phased wolf face could. "The vampire and wolf boys will duel for the lady, as was done in my day. I propose a fight to the death, with the natural weapons as swords and personal abilities as armour. I am jumping to see the outcome."

"Except you're not, you're just standing there about to get one innocent kid killed by another, meaning one dead and one a murderer. Either way, the winner will be killed by the opposing tribe for the breaking of the treaty. Both will end up dead, or is that what you want?" Carlisle almost whispered. He sounded so calm about the whole thing, it was scaring me worse than what id already heard.

I felt myself go heavy and felt a pounding in my head. I could hear someone saying my name again and again, but it sounded as if I was miles away from the voice. I slipped slowly off into y world of nightmares.

* * *

_Shane_

I was on an air patrol when I spotted a large clearing with a small group of people standing on a large rock in the centre. I glided lower to investigate, and discovered that none were people at all. Most gave off a metallic smell, like blood, but one smelled of dog and… something else familiar. I think he was a shifter, like me and my tribe. I perched in a tree near the rock. Eagles must be common here because they didn't seem to care I was there.

"Nessie, Nessie wake up, please wake up." The dog smelling one (let's call him Dog, I'm so creative) was kneeling over the body of a girl, which again smelt different. She was like the others but with the scent of human too.

There was a pasty faced man, smiling but looking a bit frustrated, like something was taking too long. He walked over to a boy who stood away from the crowd. The boy looked shocked and was staring into space. When the man reached him, he mumbled so the rest couldn't hear.

"Why are you doing this?" he said.

The marble faced man replied "to give you a chance to win the heart of the girl you love."

"That's not true and you know it."

"You can do nothing, truth or not. If I were you, I would be thankful. Although, if you don't want the fight-"

"Luke, she's waking up." The boy looked at the marble man and joined Dog at the girl's side.

"She was just shocked, that's all," said another pale man. This one looked kinder and friendlier than Marble Man, but all of them gave me the creeps, frankly.

* * *

_Nessie_

As I came around I spotted an eagle sitting in a nearby tree. This one looked strange, but also familiar. "Jacob, you see that bird over there? In the tree."

"Yeah, what about it?" He studied it. "I got nothing." He said quizzically.

I put my hand to his cheek and told him.

_I think it's got something to do with the jaguar I saw earlier. Could you greet it and see what it does?_

He just looked at me. His face read _'are you kidding or just stupid?' _and so I returned his glare with another vision.

_Just do it._

He sighed and walked over to the bird. It didn't fly away, so I followed him to see what they both did.

"I feel so stupid right now, Mr Bird. Sorry if you're a girl but I can't tell because you're a bird. Could you do something to make me feel less stupid? Because that would really help." He sighed. So his surprise, the bird sort of bounced up and down, wheezing. It could have been laughter, but we didn't find out because Aro walked over and the bird flew away.

"Prepare yourself, you fight at dawn," he said.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not fighting, and neither is he." Jacob growled in his alpha tone.

"I have no choice, Jacob." Luke murmured.

"Yes you do. You can fight, or not fight. I'm not if you aren't either. I don't want to kill you, you're a good guy.

"Neither of us have a choice. Not if Nessie is going to live." Luke argued.

Aro decided to butt in at that point. "If you fight then one of you lives and loves the girl. If you refuse to sacrifice one of your lives, then I will take hers. It's very simple." Jacob looked shocked and worried at the same time. He pushed me behind him.

"Jacob, don't. Don't do this. I don't want either of you to die." I cried at him.

"I'd prefer it one of us than you." He protested. "I'll fight." He turned to Luke. "I guess it's up to us now."

"If I live through this, I won't lay a finger on her." Luke promised.

"If I win… well I don't really have anything I can promise you. And I'm not leaving Nessie." Jacob added.

"Just look after her, OK?" Luke suggested.

"Of course. I do that anyway."

"Now! The two opponents have until dawn to prepare themselves, and then to return here. Each will be accompanied by one of my brotherhood to ensure no foul play. Jacob is to be accompanied by Jane, and Luke by Alec. I recommend that you, Bella, do not interfere with them." With that, he strode away with everyone except the rest of my family, Jacob, Luke, Jane and Alec.

"Don't even think about trying to attack me." Jane stalked off, leaving us with Alec. She stopped, turned around and glared at Jacob and I. I glanced sadly at Jacob before sprinting off into the deep woods. I wasn't going to help either of them prepare to kill the other. They were friends, and friends shouldn't fight. It felt wrong and I didn't want to think about the outcome. I just couldn't face it, so I ran. I went to see our deer, Cherry I think, but she wasn't there. I looked into the small hole we'd left her in, and curled up inside to try and distract myself. But it was all I could think about. I tried to think about how Jacob was with Jane and not me. He could have been in agony for all I know. But that didn't bother me, not when I was like this. Then I thought about Luke. He'd never done anything to deserve this; he didn't even want to fight. They were only doing this because of me.

It was all my fault.

* * *

_Shane_

I've never had anyone talk to me out of the tribe when I was a bird, but the girl seemed to realise something about me. When Dog came and spoke to me I couldn't help laughing at him. I think I know what the scent is. He must be a shifter, a dog shifter of some kind. I decided I'd talk to him again.

As I circled the glade, I spotted the girl zoom out of the clearing. She moved as fast as a blur. I followed her to a fallen tree, where she curled up in a hollow. I Perched on the tree and heard her crying. I hate it when girls cry, probably because I always used to be because of me. I could never settle with one girl, because the tribe had to keep moving. Ryan says his father 'imprinted' on his mother, which means something about true love forever. As far as I know, I've never imprinted.

I hopped down so that I could see her face. I wanted to phase back but I didn't have any clothes. Within the pack, this wouldn't have bothered me, even with Skye around. But a strange girl, in the forest, that would just be weird.

* * *

_Nessie_

I looked up then, because I heard a quiet rustling sound. In front of me sat the same eagle from earlier. "Hey." I said, because for some reason I still felt that the bird could understand me. "Do you get a word I'm saying? Cos otherwise I think I sound pretty stupid." The bird looked at me blankly. I felt my stomach collapse. But then it gave a small squawk. "Is that a yes?" it squawked again. I smiled. "Are you a shifter?"

* * *

_Shane_

I don't know how she would have guessed, but she was right, so I squawked. She seemed to understand me.

"Are you a girl?" at that I put up a mighty protest with flapping wings and screeching. "I'll take that as a no." she said. I hopped with relief. "can you shift back so I can talk to you properly?" OK now I was stuck. I put one wing up at her signalling to wait but as I flew away she looked a bit upset.

* * *

_Nessie_

I just hoped I hadn't scared him off. I sat alone again, wallowing in my misery and waiting for something interesting to happen.

When Demetri came into view, I panicked and looked upwards, shocked. "You will attend the duel willingly, or Aro will send me to track you down and force you there." He said plainly and left. I hate trackers: one of them almost killed my mother.

Another figure crept out of the trees. All he wore was a pair of shorts, like the pack, but he wasn't a wolf. This boy had bright golden eyes, like small stars. He had short, ruffled, coal-black hair and a muscular figure. He was about the same height as Jacob, with the same defined cheek bones. He had a tattoo on his right shoulder, like Jacob, and was similar in appearance too. This one had different details though, which I had learned naturally appeared along with the tattoo depending on your pack.

"Who are you?" I asked in my classic panicky voice.

"I'm Shane; you were just talking to me. I'm the eagle shifter." I looked over his shoulder and saw that the sky was turning pink, a tell-tale sign of daybreak. He turned and saw it too. "It's nearly dawn. Shouldn't you be going to that duel thing?"

"How did you… oh yeah. Um, I guess I'll talk to you later." I walked slowly off, letting the whole situation sink in. There was a new pack or tribe or whatever in the area, and Jacob wouldn't like that. If he lived to find out that is.

"Aah, Renesmee, I see you are back. I was about to send Demetri. You may sit here, next to me." He pointed me towards a tall cushioned chair at the front of a fair collection. Below us, off the rock, Jacob and Luke stood at opposite ends of the field. "Let the fight…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I noticed that within an hour, five people had already read chapter 24! The first person to R&R (read and review for you newbies) this chapter gets a special mention… **

**(Note, the review part is essential if you are going to get that mention.)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Nessie_

_"Aah, Renesmee, I see you are back. I was about to send Demetri. You may sit here, next to me." He pointed me towards a tall cushioned chair at the front of a fair collection. Below us, off the rock, Jacob and Luke stood at opposite ends of the field. "Let the fight…"_

* * *

"…Begin!" even at Aro's loud cry, neither of the boys I loved moved an inch. Jacob looked up at me as I wiped tears from my eyes. I was being firmly held by Dad, and I knew he wouldn't let go for anything. Jacob's attention returned to his opponent. He stood tall, thinking, before taking a few steps back and sprinting forward. He leapt up, exploding into a giant russet wolf, taller than any man, and as strong and fast as any vampire.

As my Jacob crouched ready to spring, Luke started to run forward and looked like he was going to jump Jacob. But at the last minute, as Jacob stepped aside, he disappeared, and Jacob yelped in pain.

* * *

Luke

Blanking still felt unnerving for me, especially when I used it to kill. It was obvious, as my world went grey that no one knew of my gift. Even Edward hadn't seemed to have picked this up.

"I can't pick up his thoughts; I can't sense him within miles…" Edward was saying from on the rock. Normally I would have been able to hear the rest of what he said easily, but leaving my vampire self behind, and taking on my soul form, meant going back to human senses, strengths and weaknesses. If Jacob swung in the right direction, he could have knocked me cold. I'd never used this in a fight before, and therefore couldn't know for sure.

I kept my momentum and crashed into Jacob's flank. He yelped, but it hurt me more than it hurt him. I backed out of the way to recover slowly. When I'd put some reasonable distance between me and him, I let myself back into a physical form, gasping. Once back to my normal self, I healed fast and was ready to go. Everyone turned towards me, Jacob the most confused. I reminded myself that Nessie was the only one who knew. She looked at me, shocked that I'd use it on Jacob. I sighed and decided to just fight plain vampire for a bit. If one of us was going to die, I wanted the deciding to be fair.

* * *

Jacob

You can't just disappear, It's impossible. Yet Luke just so happens to vanish, and something not really there crushes my ribs. I felt a few crack, and if I'm going to keep moving, they might take a while to heal. When he reappeared quite far off, I decided to play it full on.

I charged toward him, teeth bared and ready to do what I did best. I'm a vampire hunter, slayer, killer. Call me what you like, but I was bred to kill these things all the same. I had to try and let our friendship be forgotten, lost in my waves of anger. If I couldn't do this for me, I'd do it for Nessie. She would do the same for me.

The vampire stayed 'there' this time, but he jumped in the air and landed on my back as I rushed into the space he been only a second ago. I knew from several years ago, that if a vampire got its arms round your neck, you were doomed. As he reached to wrap his arms round, I threw back my head with a force strong enough to break bone. He was knocked about 20 feet back, but stood up clutching his chest in agony. I wasn't doing to badly.

* * *

Nessie

I couldn't face it, and yet I couldn't turn away. I stared through dry eyes, unable to say or do anything but wish in my head that something or someone would stop this.

I screamed inside when Luke reached for Jacob's neck, But Jacob was a born warrior and knocked him flying. Thing is, I expected Aro to go and do something crazy like this. He never leaves a place without some entertainment. Duelling for a lady seemed right up his street. My eyes were locked on the raging battle, and I never noticed the eagle flying overhead carrying a pair of shorts into the trees beyond.

* * *

Luke

I was hungry, I hadn't fed in days. This battle was exhilarating, even as I was sent flying over 20 feet of cold, solid earth. I landed with a thud, knocking the bones that had been broken by Jacob's tough skull. I kept charging in his direction but he could always see me. I wasn't going to go throught the pain of blanking again.

Instead I tried sprinting circles around him so he couldn't see where I was. I closed in slowly, and when he pounced, I passed just out of his way and collided with his side again. This time, I could hear bones crunching from the impact. He yelped for the second time so far. I tried to flip and land on his back, but he'd seen where I was and got out of the way my fingers ended up ripping a gash in his fur.

Coat sodden with blood, he turned towards me, growling and snarling. I could see why he'd been picked as Alpha, even without 'royal' blood. He wasn't the biggest of the pack, but he had some serious skill. I knocked into his mind as we circled each other in a stand-off.

_How does it feel to hear my thoughts? Weird, right? Just let me hear yours. Go on, it won't be that bad…_

He shook his head, trying to get me out of his head. His barriers were weak, and it wouldn't have been hard to eavesdrop on his thoughts if I'd wanted to. I cut off the connection while he was distracted, turned and leapt backwards. I landed, straddling his big, thick neck. I wrapped my arms around him, hesitated, and pushed his chin upwards. The bone snapped, and the wolf fell to the ground, limp. I dismounted the fallen wolf who was my friend, and yet also always my enemy in a battle I didn't have a hope to win. I'd killed the opposition, but to what gain? She would never love me. Not now.

* * *

Nessie

"NO!" I screamed for the first time since I had got here. "No…" I cried desperately, tears streaking down my face. Dad let go of me as I almost fell down the slope of the rock and ran towards my fallen love. "Jacob…" I whimpered softly. I lay down beside him, his body still warm. A shadow cast over me.

He was crying too. The killer, the murderer. "I'm so sorry. I'll never expect you to even look at me again. I never meant for this to happen." He sighed pleadingly through his own tears. Luke, who never cried, never softened, just stayed unaffected and emotionless and _hard._

"I know. It's not your fault. I can't condemn you for that." I replied quietly. "But if you want, you can make me happy one last time. I want to die the way he did. Snap my neck and let me be with him." When I turned around I saw his sad face, wide eyed and doubtful. "Please."

"I can't do that." He shook his head.

"It's not what he would have wanted. He fought so hard to keep you living, he wouldn't want you to die for him." Said a faintly familiar voice; only a few feet away.

I turned on him, and got up to face him. How dare he, shifter or not, come along and just start claiming he knew my Jacob, knew what he would have wanted. He'd never even spoken to him. I didn't know him; he didn't know me or Jacob.

"Is now not a good time?" he asked, in an almost careful voice.

"You think?" I raged at him. "What do you want?" I snarled.

Just at that moment, Aro came over, smiling like it was a happy day, full of joy and merriment. I disliked him before, but right now, it was his head I wanted to see rolling on the floor, and I would not rest until I had dead proof. When I turned around to find the eagle boy, all I saw was a bird in a far off tree, perching near a branch that held a pair of shorts.

He hadn't gone then.

As Aro strolled over I Felt the urge to rip his head off there and then, but mum was on the rock and Jane was here, as fearsome as ever. I decided not to try anything.

"Congratulations, my boy! It appears you have won the lady's hand, but between you and me, her love might be harder to retrieve seeing as you just murdered her soul mate before her delicate eyes. As the victor of this duel, you may now kiss the lady." he glanced between Luke and I, expecting a deep show of passion. He started to look frustrated.

I put my hand on Luke's shoulders, with a sad look in my eyes.

_It's ok._

He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, leaving mine to hold his arms. He studied me for a moment before placing a light peck on my forehead.

Aro looked bored, but who cared what he thought? Unless his opinion would cause death and heartbreak that is (a very common occurrence in the specified subject). Luke pulled me into a hug, and we held on tight for a few seconds. "How touching. You have finally won her heart. I think this is cause for a celebration." I broke out of Luke's hold, strolled over to Aro and slapped him, hard, across the face. When my hand came into contact, I showed him what I thought of him. When I was done, I made a sort of 'hmph!' sound and strode purposefully into the trees behind. On my way through the first line of the huge trunks and falling leaves, I dared to take a quick glance at the eagle sitting in the high branches. He seemed to get the gist.

I didn't stop until I reached Cherry's hollow. I crawled inside and just…existed. I did nothing, made no sound, thought of nothing, until the eagle boy arrived, a boy once more.

"Does his tribe burn the dead?" he said. For a moment I had no idea what he meant, but I remembered Jacob, lying motionless in the field.

"I think so…" I seemed to remember that that was what they had done with the few that hadn't made it in the fight with the newborns, many years ago (although I did have to rely on snippets of what Jacob and Mum had told me about it).

"They won't burn him until dusk then. He isn't dead." He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? Of course he's dead." I blasted in his face. I hated it, but it was the truth and I was going to have to accept that.

"Did you check for a heartbeat?" Come to think of it no. But he couldn't be alive. It wasn't possible.

"In that case, there's a chance he still lives. Trust me, I've dealt with this kind of thing with my own tribe tons." He said as he traipsed back towards Big Field.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because you're a pretty girl who needs it and as a self-respecting gentleman I couldn't deny it to you in any form." I gave him a look. "Plus I'm bored."

I wondered then whether to trust him. I knew nothing about him, and he didn't know much about me. But he wanted to help, and that was all that mattered. I could get my Jacob back.

My Jacob…


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys.**

**I now have a Facebook page for FTLON. It's called For the Love of Nessie so go and ike I so you know when updates come out!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_"What do you mean? Of course he's dead." I blasted in his face. I hated it, but it was the truth and I was going to have to accept that._

_"Did you check for a heartbeat?" Come to think of it no. But he couldn't be alive. It wasn't possible._

_"In that case, there's a chance he still lives. Trust me, I've dealt with this kind of thing with my own tribe tons." He said as he traipsed back towards Big Field._

_"Why are you helping me?" I asked._

_"Because you're a pretty girl who needs it and as a self-respecting gentleman I couldn't deny it to you in any form." I gave him a look. "Plus I'm bored."_

_I wondered then whether to trust him. I knew nothing about him, and he didn't know much about me. But he wanted to help, and that was all that mattered. I could get my Jacob back._

_My Jacob…_

* * *

"So what do we do?" I asked desperately. I hated the idea of Jacob lying helpless, he'd want to be the centre of help. Although in a way, he was.

"You wait till the psycho and his little cult have gone, and I'll find Wyllow." He spluttered and ran off. "I'll find you." He called out as an afterthought.

"You do that," I said to myself as I trudged back towards Big Field. There was a huddle around Jacob's body, which picked him up and carried the now human body of my truest friend through the forest and to the main clearing. The wolves always had meetings in that one spot, because there were so many of them. I wondered who would be the next Alpha until we managed to get Jacob back. Sam probably, but who knew?

As I walked towards them, I saw Dad turn towards me from on the rock. "I'm going to be with him." I said quietly, knowing he could hear me and read what I thought to him. I followed the pack bearing Jacob through some shallow trees, over the river separating the boundaries, and into the wolf pack meeting ground. Jacob was laid in the centre and the carriers joined the wolves already sitting around where his body lay still. They would sit there all day, guarding him until dusk. Seth and Leah (two of the few I knew by wolf appearance) shuffled aside and let me take a seat. Leah moved into the centre and lay down beside him with a whine. When she rose, she howled sorrowfully to the sky. She returned to her seat I the circle as the wolf on her other side stepped forward. The rest of the circle worked its way around, some whining for their lost leader, some howled, some just lay there. A few simply nodded and returned to their place. These tended to be the newer members, who didn't really know him. As Seth returned, Leah nudged me forward. I walked towards him, and lay down with my head on his side. Somehow, he had been returned to his wolf form, but I didn't remember when exactly. My hand stroked the fur of his face, behind his ear where he liked it, and put my hand on his chest. I felt something. I thought I'd imagined it, but it came again and again.

His heart kept beating. Faintly, but beating all the same. He was still warm. I'd noticed this before, but I thought that had just been his fur, but it was life.

"Sam," I almost whispered. The huge black wolf raised his head. "He's still alive."

* * *

Shane

I swung my arm around and swept gracefully into a flying eagle. I liked doing that in front of girls: they always thought it was 'hot'. As I flew to find the rest of the tribe, I found the small deer with Ryan and Skye. They seemed to be deep in conversation, with Wyllow sitting absentmindedly a few feet away, watching the trees. She had a better sense of nature than us. She could sense where water flowed, where the wind blew, where the forests lay and even where living creatures stood.

"Wyllow, I need you." She looked up, exited to be needed. Her past had been lonely and hard, but she'd made it through and was valuable to us as a wild tribe. I walked back the way I had come, the girl deer followed silently. "I need you to locate a large group of shifters, and then we need to heal their chief."

She rose back to her human shape. Everyone phased differently. The new wolf pack seemed to explode, I leapt high, Skye's shape flowed through her body as she jumped high or reared back again, Ryan shook onto all fours as it rippled through him. Wyllow just had to move her arms to the floor to phase, and stand again to turn back. It started in her arms, and finished in her feet. For me it spread wings through to my toes.

"Why do you help this chief?" she asked me softly. She had a very tuneful voice, never swayed by situation, just calm and collected. "I will help, but I need to know about the case."

"Then we must find them." I finished and swept back into my wings. As I circled above, she phased in one fluid motion. Funny thing was, Wyllow and Skye's clothes just seemed to melt into their phased forms, part of them. Me and Ryan, well, we had to go through the awkward task of carrying clothes with us, and then putting them back on. When I phased, my shorts just fell into my clawed rip. Ryan had it harder, and had to shake them off as he phased. They were tatty, but they managed to stay whole.

The small deer below me started to zoom through the forest, and it was all I could do to follow the blur from overhead. Normal deer were fast, but shifters were given incredible speed to help us hunt down those we hated. Vampires. I had never seen one before, and yet I just knew that when I saw one, I'd know what it was.

I could see below me, the huge pack of wolves I had seen only a minor fraction of earlier. In the centre lay their fallen leader. I glided to a nearby tree and 'thought' to Wyllow to stop and wait. I told her to phase back so they would feel less threatened, although I found it hard to see why anyone would find Wyllow dangerous. Once in the branches of a particularly strong tree, I gently swung my arms back so I could return to human form. When my legs were turning back, I slipped the claws of my eagle feet into the shorts and managed to be dressed fully with no awkward situations. From the tree I could hear Nessie talking to the biggest wolf there. Anyone would assume he was Alpha, unless they'd seen Jacob's skills.

"Fellow shifters," I called from my vantage point. "You're leader is not yet lost." The girl scowled up at me, and I realised she's only just said that. "A new member of my tribe may be able to bring him back to health, if you'll accept our help." Most of the giant wolves looked at me, confused as to why I had chosen to help. I glanced in the direction that Wyllow stood. The pack followed my gaze.

"My name is Wyllow," she said, and shifted down into her deer form, still walking. As smoothly a she'd phased, she shifted back and was walking to the centre of the circle. "And I am here to heal your fallen. I have a feeling your leader's opponent knew all along he still held a thread of life, maybe purposefully. I will be able to wake him from his weakened sleep, but he will have to heal at a pace which is right for your phase-forms." She looked towards a pair of silvery, smaller wolves, and addressed them by name. How she knew I don't know. "Seth," he pricked his ears up. "Go into the forest and find a flower the shape and colour of a fallen star. This will contain the pollen I need to catch his subconscious attention. It's like putting me into his dream state. Leah, find five leaves the shape of you paw. I do not mind what variety or species they are, but they must be the right shape and the colour of his fur." The two wolves left to complete their task. "Shane, bring me some waking water please," was all she said to me.

I swept into my wings and soared back to main camp. I rummaged through the medicinal bag and found one of two bottles of the slightly pink water. With shorts in one foot and bottle in the other, I flapped hard to keep myself airborne as I made my way back to the pack.

* * *

Nessie

The small girl, a head shorter than me, had deep green eyes, like jade pools. She wore a short white flowing dress with no bodice, just falling material that seemed to stay on her chest even without straps. She wore nothing on her feet, and she had waving hair that flowed to just past her shoulder blades. She had a small delicate face, unmarked by scars or smile lines. She walked over to me and I realised, unlike her companion, she had no mark on her shoulder. I later discovered that your mark depended on your tribe, but most females didn't get them. Each mark differed for each tribe, and appeared and changed naturally. She studied my eyes, never blinking. But when she looked away, she turned toward Jacob, and knelt before his head. When the eagle glided down with a bottle of pink liquid and a pair of shorts in his grip, Wyllow looked up and took the bottle as he passed her on his descent. He dropped his shorts and phased back, already dressed. He winked at me, so I rolled my eyes and returned to Jacob. The mysterious healer was uncorking the bottle and closed her eyes. She sniffed it, and when Seth returned with his star flower, she poured the pink liquid into it. I could see bits of gold pollen swirling in it, blending with the liquid. Leah trotted towards us with her paw leaves, which were ripped up into shreds and sprinkled over Jacob's head.

All this seemed a bit weird to me, and kind of pointless. But if it would wake him up, then weird was fine. She poured the drink out of the flower and into Jacob's mouth. Then she sat there stroking his ears lightly.

When one ear flicked her hand off, she smiled and stood up. "He is waking." She said, and with 3 bounds, she was a deer again, galloping through the forest.

"Jacob, wake up. Come on, wake up and loo at me." I whispered in his ear. He yawned, stretched his front legs and opened his eyes.

I flung my arms around him and squeezed tightly. "We all thought you were dead." I whispered. Shane was standing nearby looking bored.

Jacob spotted him and growled.

"Um, hey. I _am_ the guy who just figured how to save your life. Oh, and I'm the bird who made you look stupid earlier." He laughed to himself.

Jacob rose to all fours. Shane looked a little bit unnerved at a close view of his height, and when Sam (Jacob's Beta) joined him from behind Shane, he swept quickly into his eagle form and perched on Jacob's head. Jacob knocked his head back and held Shane lightly by his clawed feet, eventually letting go. I put my arm out, and Shane sat on my shoulder, preening his ruffled feathers.

The trees behind Sam rustled, and out of them prowled a huge black horse, with a long waving mane and tail, and the same black jaguar from earlier. A few steps behind, Wyllow returned. The huge black Friesian horse reared back and shrunk into a human shape. She was very slim, and wore all brown. On her torso, she wore a tight brown long-sleeved top, with black arm guards. She had dark brown leggings, and everything was made of the same tough material as the top. Her hair was long, black and flowing, with a shorter section tied in a gold band. Around her neck, she had a leather necklace with a deep red pendant. She glanced at Wyllow, who shifted back to her human self, with waist-length fawn coloured hair, and a long braid hanging over her shoulder _**(a basic image of the tribe is available on the Facebook page, but Wyllow's dress and the boys' shorts had to be changed).**_

Shane almost jumped off my shoulder, and shifted back to his human self to stand by his companions. The last to change was the black jaguar. He shook all over and managed to end up in his shorts. This boy had the same colour skin as the horse-girl, but instead of being slim and beautiful, he was muscly and handsome. His hair was also black, but slightly longer than Shane's falling around his head in ruffles. A long piece of hair came over his shoulder, the same band of gold holding his as it did the horse-girl's.

"I am Skye Redwynd." Said the horse-girl.

"I am Ryan Redwynd, Sky's sister. This is Wyllow Whitebrooke." Said the black-haired boy pointing at Wyllow.

"And I'm Shane, Shane Black."


End file.
